The Trial Of The Damned
by Dustchu
Summary: A seventeen year old gamer has been forced to undergo a trial to prove his worth, In raccoon city and on the way he must fight the darkness within. and why was he chosen? Rated M for bloody gore and violence as well as strong language. Pokemon X Resident evil Crossover and a self-insert fic. Prequel to Hope
1. Raccoon city

**A/n just a little something I thought up that will crossover into my epic story later to come. Hope it's awesome. Now on with this crap I wrote.**

* * *

Yo! My name is Dustin I'm seventeen and I guess I'm about five feet just a little close to being six not sure, I have black hair and I wear bandanas twenty four seven.

This is my story, it happened one year ago when something happened that was quite odd… Well I found it odd. It started when the mail ran and a package came for me. "Hey you got a package fat ass!" A voice from the kitchen said.

"I am not fat! I am festively plump!" I yelled back, my niece Kayla came in and threw a package at me nearly spilling my coke on my laptop.

"You piece of shite!" I yelled throwing a purple sweettart at her only to miss as she ducked out of the way, with a sigh of disappointment at missing I glanced over at the package that she threw at me and picked it up.

I examined it as Kayla sat down. "What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!" she badgered me.

"I don't know I don't have X-Ray vision." I groaned.

"Well open it dumbass." She said, wanting to know what's inside.

"Don't get your pants in a bunch ass nugget!" I told her getting my pocket knife out and cutting the top off, I reached inside and pulled out a small square device with a screen and keychain. Kayla's eyes went wide at it.

"A DIGIVICE!" She said jealousy in her voice. I dangled it in front of her.

"HA! Why I have this I don't know but this is funny as balls!" I laughed, my niece is the biggest Digimon fan in the house and I got a Digivice.

"Well lol." I smiled, fiddling with it. Kayla got pissed tossed a bunch of monster energy drinks at me.

"Stop it! You're just jelly I got a Digivice instead of you." I flipped her off and she did the same.

"TEST IT!" she yelled. I shrugged and touched a couple of buttons on it. nothing happened. "Aww, wait you're supposed to hold it in front of your computer and say Digiport open." She explained, with a sigh I did that and said.

"Digiport open!" I said, again nothing happened. Kayla sighed and left, Pop tart in hand.

"_Wait where did she… never mind._" I thought as I continued fiddling with the device. Bored and tired from having to fool with it and wondering why I have this I put it on top of my Xbox. Just as I was about to put my headphones on and block the world out, the screen sprang to life.

"Thought you weren't going to work you piece of crap." I told it, picking it up and examining it. the screen lit up and words in black text slowly appeared.

"_**Are you prepared?**_" It read.

I smiled big "Prepared? Prepare for trouble and make it double?" I asked it jokingly.

"_**Are you prepared?**_" It read again, only in bigger text as if it was impatient.

"Prepared for what you dick nugget!?" I asked it, wondering why it was asking me that. As if it was answering me, it lit up a bright white and nearly blinded me. "The hell!" I yelled. Then the light surrounded and encased me, before I could even try to figure out what the hell was going on, everything went white.

"_Weird._" I thought as my vision cleared up, I was in a giant black void that seemed endless and the only light was a white light that emanated from myself somehow.

"What in the fresh red hell is going on." I said to no one in particular. "IS ANYONE THERE!?" I yelled into the void… I waited and waited… but to my displeasure, no answer. Getting a little scared I tried to maneuver around but I couldn't.

"Okay getting a little pissed here!" I yelled. I was going to try moving again but was interrupted by a pillar forming below me, the pillar was very celestial looking it was like something out of final fantasy or kingdom hearts.

"Trippy." Was all I could say at the sight, a mysterious force pulling me towards the pillar interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay just what is going on." I said again to myself, I eventually reached the pillar and landed. as I did I could feel a sort of energy emanating from the pillar, what is this thing? I also heard something ringing. A phone? I looked around and found it was coming from the device I had with me, it was in my pocket so I pulled it out, then a thought popped into my head.

"_Wait how did this get into my pocket?" _I shook my head and looked at the screen and saw one of the buttons was lit up and pulsing slowly. I pushed it out of curiosity and text appeared on the screen.

"_**Are you prepared for the trial?**_" it read.

"Trial? What are you talking about." I asked it, and then another message popped up.

"_**You are about to be put through a trail to prove yourself worthy.**_" It read but in a bigger text.

"Hmm, prove myself worthy eh? By doing what?" I asked it, getting a little ticked, again another message.

"_**Let the trial begin.**_" It read in a dark looking text, and then the pillar started to rumble and crack beneath me.

"Okay this is bad! AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMN IT!" I yelled to the device, it then started to glow a bright white again before disappearing into thin air. the pillar stopped rumbling and a small pedestal emerged from the floor beneath me, I slowly walked towards it and on top of it was a small round pocket watch. With some hesitation I picked it up and examined the object, there were five indentations replacing the numbers twelve six nine and three and in the middle is a slightly bigger indentation, with a short chuckle I tossed it from one hand to the other feeling its weight.

"Interesting, this seems very resident evil." I mused, as I pocketed it and before I could venture around the pillar lit up again and everything started spinning.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled getting dizzy from the rapid spinning, just as my vision started to blur the spinning stopped. Thank Arceus.

"Well that ride sucked." I whispered to myself as my vision cleared up. I was standing not on the pillar but in an alleyway that smelled like pure unfiltered crap.

"What a pleasant smell." I said sarcastically, the alley was dark and illuminated by a light above a door, at the end of the alleyway in front of me a sedan is blocking the exit. "Not going that way." to the left a large wrought iron gate with a padlock. "Well shit." I muttered. To the right a wall, if you caught a glimpse of me you could probably make out an anger tic mark on my forehead.

I turned around and looked behind me the alley wasn't blocked that way, I walked towards the entryway to the street at a slow pace so as to not disturb anything that may be lurking by.

When I reached the street I was greeted by a massive amount of abandoned cars trucks and the like. Several of the vehicles in front of me had the windows smashed in and the doors ajar, it sent a feeling of unease through me as I walked closer to inspect a police car.

The windows were smashed to pieces and on the inside the mesh that guards the officer in the front was torn and ripped by some ungodly force, blood caked the front windshield as well as the driver's seat. The donors are nowhere in the vicinity. The name of the city that the vehicle belongs to is smeared in blood.

"Someone was sloppy." I muttered. I was about to leave when the fact that I was in a city with no one around and not a sound could be heard got me thinking. "_Should probably find a weapon._" I looked at the police car and decided to try my luck with it.

I went around to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door; it gave off a creaking sound that irritated me to a great extent, the passenger side was somewhat cleaner, I guess. I checked the glove compartment for anything useful, nothing in it but shell casings and paper, with a grunt of annoyance I slammed it shut. I then checked the seat, the computer was still functional but some of the keys were missing which will make using it quite troublesome.

The locking rack still had the firearm. It was a Mossberg500 pump; it was silver in color with a black stock with a shoulder strap. I stared at it for what seemed like the longest time before finally grabbing it and checking the ammo, five shots. It was quite heavy but this is the real thing, I've never fired a gun before so using this would be a challenge; the recoil. I slung it across my shoulder and back away from the car.

I scanned my surroundings for anything that may tell me where I am and spotted a news van, the words I saw scared me to no end. _**Raccoon City News. **_"Oh sweet mercy." I mouthed in fear, _the _Raccoon city? This is my trial!

I quickly looked around and scanned for anything that resembled the undead or anything else. Nothing. It was too quiet. "Wait, if this is raccoon city, then is it the game or the movie?" I wondered as I pulled out my shotgun, I checked it once more before heading out.

"Okay, I'll go to city hall, which should be… that way." I guessed as I headed down the road, along the way I thought about what to do. "_Okay if this is resident evil then I'm screwed if I don't find Alice or Leon. If I knew which resident evil I was in it would make things a whole lot easier._" My thoughts were interrupted as I stepped in a puddle, then I remembered. I'm not wearing any shoes.

I was wearing my sweat pants and a tee shirt as well as my bandannas around my neck, that's it. "I'm going to have to get some gear." I said aloud to myself.

I spotted a surplus store that looked like the one from Resident Evil apocalypse. Good a place as any to get some better firepower and gear. I couldn't make out the store's name as the lettering was too small and its dark out. I walked towards the entrance and slowly pushed it open.

The inside was partially looted of most of the firearms and ammunition as well as some of the military style clothes, some of the bins turned over and the contents scattered across the floor as were the shelves.

Looking around I spotted one bin that still had some clothing in it, a pair of camouflage pants and some combat boots, as well as a black cap. "This'll work nicely." I said as I holstered my shotgun and grabbed them, I looked around for anything else that could be useful in my search for answers.

In the case there were two smith and Wesson handguns set on display for someone to purchase. I reached inside and grabbed both as well as the holsters for them they were the kind that went with a belt, I also grabbed some extra ammo for said handguns as well as my shotgun.

Five minutes later I was ready to take on the apocalypse. I put my newly acquired cap backwards on my head. My handguns were loaded and ready to use at a moment's notice. I checked everything again just to be sure. "Ammo. Four clips sixteen shells. Okay!" I said in a determined tone.

I looked to the left then to the right. No sign of anything hostile… yet.

Still scanning the area I spotted Ravens gate bridge, near that the Ravens gate church. "Think I'll check out the bridge, if this is the movie then there will be people on the bridge trying to get out." I said as I pulled out my handgun and checked the safety, I flipped it off and pulled the slid back chambering a round. "Along with umbrella." I finished as I walked towards Ravens gate bridge.

* * *

When I reached the entrance of the bridge it was empty at first, but I eventually came across several abandoned vehicles with luggage and furniture lashed on top, the doors have been left open by their drivers.

In the distance I could make out the gate Umbrella set up to check people to see if they've been infected or not, there were several individuals dressed in black body armor and motorcycle helmets patrolling the wall.

There was a PA system above the entrance playing this message continually. _"__**Move in an orderly fashion to security checkpoints. All citizens must pass through medical scanning. Family members must pass through security checkpoints together. Please proceed in an orderly fashion, do not run**__"_

People were in a massive crowd either standing around or pushing their way through to get out of the city, several officers along with S.T.A.R.S. and umbrella soldiers were trying to keep order but it proved to be quite troublesome.

Amongst the crowd I spotted Terri Morales videotaping the whole thing, Peyton Wells was among the S.T.A.R.S trying his best to keep people calm.

I felt someone brush up against me and saw it was Jill Valentine, she uttered an "Excuse me." before continuing her way towards the way out.

"_Okay this is the movie." _I thought as I heard Jill yell "Move!" she then yelled again "Peyton!" she whistled to get the attention of Peyton. "Peyton!"

Peyton noticed her and yelled to her. "Valentine! Hey Valentine"

"Peyton!"

"Hey let her through!" Peyton grabbed her by the arm and helped her through. "Hey. Glad you're here, we could use the help."

Before he could tell her what they need her to do, a man being held up by his daughter started to thrash around and fall to the ground, as he fell the girl got down and tried to help him as one of the soldiers came over "He has a weak heart!"

With a good amount of speed I ran and pushed my way through the crowd to get to said person as the guard yelled. "Get away from him! step back!" the girl tried to stop him from thrashing around.

"Daddy!" She yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Get away from him!" the guard yelled again getting the attention of Peyton who came over and grabbed the girl.

"It's okay. come on, I got you"

"Get her away! Get her away from him!" the guard yelled again, other guards came over. "Get her away!" The girl reluctantly got up as Peyton tried to comfort her

"Daddy!" she yelled tears falling from her eyes.

"It okay I got you" Peyton told her, trying his best to comfort her.

I made it over to them as the man's eyes shot open, he was about to move in and bite Peyton and with speed I didn't think I had, I ran over and pulled Peyton away, he yelled out in surprise. "What the!?" just as the now reanimated person stood up. Several people were startled by this and backed away as he stumbled towards them.

I pulled out my handgun took aim and fired, the bullet went clean through his eye as he fell to the ground in defeat, a pool of blood started to form from the back of his head. I stood there, somewhat shocked at what I did. "_I just shot someone. I just fucking shot someone!_" I said to myself in thought.

Several people saw what had transpired and started cheering as two guards moved towards the body to check it. as they were doing so I looked up and saw Major Timothy Cain talking through an earpiece. his eyes locked on the one who killed the Bio-hazard, me. He saw me looking and walked away.

I holstered my gun and turned to Jill who was checking Peyton. "Why are you still here? You should have got out while you had the chance." She asked him, agitated.

he checked his MP5 and said. "These are our people Jill."

I was about to walk over to them when the sound of massive gears moving caught my attention as well as Peyton Jill and every other person trying to get out, several people started running towards the gate in an attempt to get out but failed, some of the guards managed to get through before it closed shut. Many people were screaming at them to open the gates but their pleas went unnoticed.

I saw Jill and Peyton glaring at Cain who didn't seem to notice them, Terri walked over and joined Jill as Cain pulled out a microphone and spoke to the crowd. "This is a biohazard quarantine area. Due to risk of infection, you cannot be allowed to leave the city."

Terri being pissed off yelled. "What the fuck's going on here?!"

Cain ignored her and continued speaking calmly. "All appropriate measures are being taken. The situation is under control, please return to your homes." He said.

Terri yelled. "You won't get away with this!" as every person started going crazy and plowed through the police and S.T.A.R.S. like they weren't there, some began beating on the gate as hard as they could but it still wouldn't budge while others tried to scale the walls only to end up falling back down.

A loud gunshot put the whole place in silence as everybody looked up and saw Cain pointing a pistol towards the sky, he pulled out the microphone again and said in a calm tone. "You have five seconds to turn around and return to the city." He finished as he gave the microphone to his subordinate as everybody contemplated his words.

The subordinate then spoke in a cold tone. "Use of live ammunition has been authorized." He then began counting down. "Five!" The soldiers lining the wall prepared their weapons.

Terri spoke to Jill. "They can't shoot people!"

Jill replied. "They won't fire." thinking that they were bluffing.

"Four!" He continued

I walked up to her and tapped her on the soldier, she turned around and was about to ask what I wanted but I interrupted her. "They can and will Jill! we need to get everybody out of here!" I told her urgently. She looked like she was wondering how I knew her name.

but before she could ask she was interrupted by the man saying. "Three!"

Peyton listened to what I was saying and began yelling. "Hey get them back!" he ordered to the S.T.A.R.S. members, they complied and began ushering people towards the city.

"Two!" he continued.

Jill yelled to some people. "Move!"

I helped as well pushing people out of the way. "If you don't want to lose your head I suggest MOVING!" I yelled at them.

"One." He said as the soldiers fired their weapons towards the crowd, everybody started screaming and running towards the city without a second thought.

Peyton continued yelling. "Clear out! Everybody clear out!" everybody did so and ran as fast as they could.

I took advantage of the chaos to get out of Jill's sight no doubt she would start questioning me. "_I'll explain later._" I thought as she chased me through the crowds, after a while I lost her by climbing down an emergency ladder located near the edge, as I made my way down I contemplated what to do. "Okay do I meet up with Alice? Or do I go and get Angela Ashford?"

I made it to the ground and zigzagged my way through an alleyway to the street, as I did I came to a conclusion. "I'll go get Angela and make things easier for them."

I checked and found another police car parked outside an apartment building, I slowly walked over to it gun in hand so I won't be caught unprepared. The windows were fogged up and I couldn't see inside, concealing any enemies that may or may not be inside.

With some hesitance I slowly put my hand on the door handle and pulled on it, I yanked it open and shot back pointing my gun inside the car. To my relief there was nothing.

I checked it for ammo but only found three shells and a clip that doesn't fit my gun, I took it anyway.

The computer was still on with a screen saver shown on it, I hopped in and pressed a couple of keys to get it started so I could find out where the school is, I brought up the search box and typed in '_Raccoon City junior school_' a box popped up with a load icon. It took a couple of seconds before it showed the address and route to take, It was a good distance away.

"That is quite a walk." I groaned as I fell back in the seat. A glint of something shiny caught my eye, I gazed over at the ignition and saw key. A grin creped its way onto my face. "Looks like I don't have to walk." I said as I made my way into the driver's seat.

But then I remembered, I've never driven before. I shrugged and turned the key, the car struggled to start but gave way and I was greeted with the beautiful roar of the engine.

And of course this caught the attention of some unwanted company as Undead started to stumble out of the apartment building. Not wanting to become dinner I put the car in gear and peeled out, leaving a couple of frustrated zombies to stumble after me. I laughed in victory as I made a left near an intersection.

As I drove I couldn't help but look at the carnage that littered the streets of raccoon, overturned cars that were either burning or burnt out shells, half eaten bodies that lie up against wall or vehicles with their intestines ripped out and strown out on the ground like party streamers. "Poor bastards." I muttered.

Just then I came across the hospital that Carlos and Nicolai as well as the infected Yuri went to, I parked close to the entrance but kept the engine running so I could get out fast.

I ran up the steps and pulled out my gun, after flipping the safety off I went inside.

The inside was clean and devoid of any medical personal, or umbrella thugs. I passed the very room that housed the powerful Nemesis, he wasn't in there. "They must have activated him." I muttered to myself as I made my way to the main atrium.

"Nicolai, put me down." A voice said.

"That must be Yuri." I whispered to myself I crept closer.

"Okay. Rest here." Nicolai told him as he put him on the floor.

I made my way to the end of the hall and saw them. Yuri was on the floor while Carlos was checking the crates the chopper left behind. "What is this?" Nicolai asked.

Carlos lifted the lid off of one and inspected it with his guns light. "Looks like weapons cases."

Nicolai looked visibly pissed. "We don't need weapons. We need evacuation!" he yelled as he kicked the box in frustration at not being able to get the hell out of here.

Carlos then said with suspicion. "These weren't meant for us." He said.

Yuri was about to bite him but I shot him in the leg causing him to fall backwards as Carlos and Nicolai shot around in combat mode to see where the shot came from, all they saw was my shadow and their undead compatriot

"Yuri!" Carlos yelled before a shot rang out followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor, I observed from the shadows as they checked him.

"Damn, Yuri." Nicolai said, kneeling down and getting his dog tags, with a heavy sigh he put them in his pocket.

I saw Carlos looking my way so I walked away as Carlos said. "Come on." and made his way over to where I was, hearing the footsteps of them I started to run, didn't want to explain how or why I'm here just yet.

As I got outside several undead were shambling around the hospital in search of flesh, some are dressed in Officer Uniforms and S.T.A.R.S. as well as Umbrella gear.

Not any wasting time I ran to the car jumped in and closed the door just as one undead in a S.T.A.R.S. outfit attacked me in a vain attempt to feast on my flesh, I slammed the accelerator and drove away just as Carlos and Nicolai emerged from the entrance to see me speeding away. "That was close, almost got nicked." I said as I drove.

after about a two minute drive I heard of gunfire coming from down the street to the right of me, machine guns and shotguns from the sound of it. "I wonder." I said as I drove towards the direction of the firefight.

in the area where the fight was taking place there was smoke covering the sky above the battleground as well as some Crows looking for a meal. "_I hate crows._" I thought as one landed on a corpse and started pecking at it.

In the parking lot, being filled full of lead by S.T.A.R.S. personal was none other than Nemesis, he was holding his trademark chain gun and rocket launcher slowly walking towards the building ready to fire. "Fuck he's big." I muttered as I saw him step on the head of one of the Killed undead, it popped like a balloon.

I gulped as he continued forward. "Oh well, time to nut up or shut up I guess." I muttered as I made a sharp left nearly hitting a newspaper bin, I planted the accelerator in the floor and kept the car steady, then a scary thought appeared. "_What if it's like hitting a brick wall!?_"

I opened the door as quick as I could and leapt out, rolling onto the concrete I hit a wall but steadied myself as I got up and saw the fate of the Police car, Nemesis lay on top of it stunned, his arms are trapped under the twisted metal preventing him from being able to effectively use his weaponry.

Dusting myself off I backed away from Nemesis to go see check the situation with the S.T.A.R.S. members, they took advantage of the situation and started packing up and accepting their losses and decided to move out to try and find a way out of the city I guess.

The sergeant in charge of the last remaining forces walked up to me with a shocked expression. "What in god's name is that thing?" he asked keeping his gun aimed at it.

I cleared my throat and began my explanation. "It is a bioweapon created by Umbrella with the sole purpose of eliminating all of S.T.A.R.S. members starting with your squad then Jill Valentine and Peyton Wells along with a Kevin Ryman." I finished seeing if he'll react to the fact that I mentioned a video game character that shouldn't exist in this movie.

he shifted where he stood and asked. "Umbrella? You mean that pharmaceutical company? They sent that thing to kill us! Why?" perplexed as to why they would do that, and why they have something like Nemesis to begin with.

I looked back at Nemesis before answering. "Because if word gets out that umbrella caused the viral outbreak of raccoon then their profits will cease and their empire will collapse." I looked back at him.

He looked like what I said was unbelievable cause his face went from shocked to disgust. "They did all this for money?"

I nodded grimly. "Yes that and to test their experiments." I added.

Before he could ask something else one of the S.T.A.R.S. members walked up and told him they were ready to move out, The sergeant sighed and began walking away but then turned to me and asked. "Are you coming with?"

I shook my head. "I have to go to the school to get someone. You guys stay safe." I finished as I walked away steering clear of the stunned Nemesis.

He nodded and wished me luck as he walked away joining up with his comrades in arms as they set out to see if they can find any survivors of this doomed city. As the S.T.A.R.S. vehicle left I sighed. "School isn't far now. Wonder how Alice and the others are doing." I wondered, I shrugged and began walking towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outpost outside of Raccoon, a man dressed in a white lab coat with the logo of umbrella on it along with a lab I.D. stating he is Dr Samuel Isaacs pin was on a laptop.

On the laptop was a video feed from Nemesis showing what had transpired in the last hour, it showed Nemesis ready to open fire on the location of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. only to see the camera tilt up very fast and a series of messages appear on the screen saying "**Malfunction**" over and over again.

Isaacs frustrated was going to depart but the camera then showed Nemesis moving his head to the left showing a civilian standing and dusting himself off as he glanced over at Nemesis and began speaking as one of the S.T.A.R.S. members came over.

Intrigued Isaacs hit the button for the audio feed and listened to what he figure said, Isaacs eyebrow rose as he heard the civilian talk about Umbrella and that he knew what Nemesis's goal was.

Isaacs leaned back in his chair and looked at the civilian in thought. "_Now how in the hell did he get that information? Did he penetrate our security? No, there must be someone on the inside feeding him information._"

Isaacs thoughts were interrupted by the civilian saying. "School isn't far now. Wonder how Alice and the others are doing." Then the feed cut out, Isaacs brought up Nemesis's control panel and input a new command protocol then took an image of the civilian and added it into Nemesis's minor targets list. With that done he left to go check in with his superiors and tell them what had transpired.

* * *

**AND what do all of you think of my new story? Good? Bad? Stupid? should burn it slowly in a pit of fire? I've had this idea for quite some time and wrote it out :D I hope it's good if not oh well. Please review.**


	2. School's Out With A Bang

**Dustchu: Okay, this is the second chapter and a reviewer was nice enough to point out that this isn't Pokémon, it is I just forgot to put it in. this chapter is Pokémon so jus chill my friends.**

**Mew and Dustin: Dustchu doesn't own Pokémon or Resident evil**

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

As the people of Raccoon are attacked by either the undead or Umbrella a person wearing a red white cap red jacket and jeans with a giant sniper rifle on his back was standing on a water tower overlooking the chaos and mayhem taking place through a pair of binoculars. By his side a small but still rather large yellow mouse was doing the same as his partner, minus the binoculars, his ears twitching and listening to the sounds of screaming, gunshots and moans.

It seemed like the person was looking for something or someone letting off sighs of frustration as he scanned the ground and other rooftops not finding whatever it was he was looking for.

His gazing out into the city was interrupted by his small partner pulling on his leg sleeve. "Pika." *_Look._* He looked down and the creature pointed out into the street.

There was a person holding a shotgun walking towards the school district at a steady brisk pace, he looked he'd seen a ghost.

The person on the roof gave his partner the binoculars and pulled out his rifle, he got into a prone position and chambered a round before flicking the protective lid off the scope as he turned his hat backwards and peered through the scope down at the street.

The creature at his side looked through the binoculars and saw an undead dressed in a firefighter suit minus the mask, slowly making its way towards the figure on the street. "Pika chu" *_There's one by the red truck._* his partner told him.

He took aim with the rifle and put the undead in his sights and fired, the power of the shot blew back a good amount of air causing his partner's pointy ears fly back. The undead's head exploded in a shower of gore raining bits and pieces of skull and brain everywhere as it fell to the ground with a thud.

The figure on the street was startled by the loud gunshot and whirled around just in time to see the undead fall to the ground, he looked around for the source of the gunshot checking the roofs and other parts of the street before giving up quickly and started running like the devil was chasing him.

The person on the rooftop ejected the empty shell as he got up from his prone position, he holstered his rifle before turning to his companion and gestured with his head that they should get moving, the creature nodded and the mysterious duo climbed down the water tower and down the fire escape into an alleyway blocked off by an overturned bus filled with unlucky passengers.

The creature glanced at one of the passengers, it was a male that was hanging out of a window with a long piece of glass sticking through his back. "Pika chu." *_Poor bastard._* it muttered under its breath as the figure twitched. It twisted its head and locked eyes with the creature, it let out a growl that would send most people packing. But the creature merely turned away as his human partner was looking down the alleyway at something.

The creature turned its attention to what caught his partners gaze and saw an unpleasant site, there down the alleyway were several dozen undead feasting on something large. The two were going to sneak away but the sound of a bottle breaking caught the attention of the undead, the undead slowly turned their heads around and saw the two before letting loose a chorus of ungodly moans followed by the sounds of shuffling feet. As the horde made their way towards the two the human cast a glance to his non-human partner, one look was all he needed. The human raised his hand palm up and made a gesture known worldwide. "_Come and get some._"

* * *

**Dustin Pov.**

"_That scared the shit out of me!"_ I mentally yelled. "_First zombies now there's a sniper! What next!?"_ I continually looked around for any sign of threats such as zombies. Crazies. Or gods forbid _"Lickers"_ I shuddered at that thought.

The entire street leading to Raccoon city junior school was littered with abandoned cars, either burned out or destroyed. Bodies which were ripped apart and half eaten which made me quickly look away form before I lost my lunch. I still human after all. And some Undead that have yet to notice me.

"_I hope it stays that way"_ I thought as I passed by a cop zombie feasting on some poor soul stuck under a car, it looked like it was flipped.

I reached the school district and shit was it a mess, cars crashed into one another, an over turned bus etc.

It has all the makings of an apocalypse, including a shootout. I was about to leave when I spotted something small flying my way, it looked like a. "OH SHIT!" I yelled as I saw it was a grenade that was thrown my way, I ran as fast as I could and ducked behind a Chevy impala as the grenade exploded making my ears ring. "SHIT!" I yelled, the explosion caused bits of concrete and metal to fly in about five hundred directions, unfortunately a large piece of metal ricocheted of the wall in front of me and hit my arm slicing my shirt and making a small gash on my arm this caused me to yell out. "Ow, you bastard!"

The shootout escalated as more guns joined in as well as more explosions, I chanced a peak over the car hood and spotted several people taking cover behind some cars clad in pitch black shirts with tactical vests, pants with tactical knee pads and combat boots. Their helmets were Black with gas masks and the lenses were lit up a bright red. "Umbrella." I growled under my breath. Figured I'd run into them at some point. The guns they were using consisted of M4 Carbines. Mossberg pumps and MP5s.

On the other side I spotted muzzle flashes coming from inside of a bus, from what I could make out the people in there were Spec-ops and they were wearing tan colored Balaclava black tactical helmets and Woodland Camo BDU's. Their guns consisted of M4 Carbines, SPAS-12 Shotguns and M249 SAW's. From the looks of this battle neither side is going to let up, both sides were raining pure hell on one another.

I thought for a moment. _"I could help but what would I do?"_ What would I do? I never shot at a person before, I guess that zombie on the bridge counts but he was already dead. And with my luck I'll end up getting my brains blown out. With a sigh I put my shotgun away and pulled out my handgun, I peered over the hood again and picked a target. "_Okay that guy then._" It was an Umbrella grunt that took cover away from his comrades behind a newspaper dispenser; he had a M4 assault rifle and a SIG Pro SP2009. He was. I guess doing the same as me, picking a target.

I held my handgun with shaky hands and aimed as best as I could as beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. "Damn it, come on." I muttered, but that didn't stop my hands from looking like they were having a seizure. I lowered my gun and ducked back behind the car. _"Damn it! I killed that guy on the bridge with no problems, why now!"_ I asked no one in particular. I slapped the top of my head a couple of times before looking at my target again, I looked up at him just in time to see the grunt take aim, he fired killing one of the spec-ops sending him flying backwards out one of the bus windows. This made me bash my head against the side of the car in anger. "_DAMN IT!_" I shot up from behind the car and took aim again. This time my aim was steady as everything was moving in slow motion, from my perspective anyway. My voice sounded distorted as I yelled "DAMN YOU!" I pulled the trigger and fired my gun, I saw the bullet move towards the grunt as he moved his head very slowly to look at me, but by the time he did the bullet had already gone through his skull and out the back raining bits of blood and brain matter to whoever was behind him.

Right now was not a good time to piss me off. I counted at least five other Umbrella grunts led by a HUNK lookalike behind cover, and they've yet to notice me. With a grin I slid over the hood of the car as I pulled out my other handgun and took aim at two grunts behind a sliver truck, I fired my gun twice and watched as they flew backwards. The one on the left that I killed still had his finger on the trigger and his gun took out one other grunt by shooting him in the knee. "_Nice!_" I saw now that they noticed me as I ran for cover behind a cop car with smashed windows. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my vanes now and it felt awesome. I ran out of cover as soon as I heard the faint sound of their guns being reloaded.

I don't know why but it felt like something was controlling my actions, as if something was guiding me to exactly where I want to be. The HUNK lookalike took aim at me the second I came out of cover and fired his gun missing me as I rolled out of the way, I used the momentum of the roll to dive to the side as I quickly took aim and shot him in the chest but he still stood. "_Damn these guys are tough!_" I thought as bullets started whizzing past my ears, one wrong move and I'm done for.

I rolled again and fired another four times all hitting him in the chest, he finally went down as his helmet flew off. But now my gun was empty. I spotted the other guy and shot him twice with my second gun before he could react as the one who was injured in the knee got up and pointed his gun, I put him down with a headshot as my gun clicked empty. "_AND THAT'S FIVE! Wait… Five? where's th-_" I didn't get to finish as the grunt who disappeared came up behind me, I spun around and managed to dodge out of the way as he swung his knife at me. "You're going down brat!" he yelled.

"That's what you think shithead!" I yelled tacking him, bad move on my part. He wrapped his arms my waist and swung me into the car which caused me to drop my guns. He thrust the knife towards my throat and I barely caught it in time. He put his other hand up and pushed on the knife until it was a couple of inches away. I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye, the HUNK lookalike got up. "_DAMN IT! Now I'm done for! wait… is he._" I saw his face, it was a very sickly grey color, his eyes and cheekbone were sunken in. he was undead.

"What'cha gonna do now kid!" he said completely unaware of his undead comrade shuffling his way over here, jaw agape.

"I'm going to enjoy what happens next!" I told him. I got my legs under his chest and kicked with all I could muster, he tripped backwards dropping his knife as he fell right into the waiting arms of his undead CO. The zombie grabbed the grunt and sunk his teeth right into his neck as the grunt let out a bloodcurdling scream. They both fell with the undead falling right on top continuing to rip apart his neck and tearing off his helmet reveling the grunt's look of terror, blood flew out of the zombie's mouth in different directions, on the grunt's face, my boots.

After about a minute the screams ceased and I just stared as the zombie ripped out chunks of flesh and sinew and muscle, the smell of iron hit me like a wave. That was it I couldn't hold it in anymore, I whipped around and threw up behind a car for a good thirty seconds before gasping for air. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"_This sucks!" _I yelled

_**"No you suck! **__**Can't stand the sight of blood? Then get the fuck out!"**_A voice yelled at me, great I've gone insane.

_"Shut up! It's hard to get used to the first time! What am I saying? I don't want to get used to this!" _I yelled back.

_**You're gonna have to at some point boy, now suck it up and move on unless you want to end up like that shit stain of a soldier!"**_The voice countered.

_"Just shut up!_" I Yelled one last time before I stood on wobbly knees and wiped my mouth of puke as I risked another glance just in time to see the zombie rip the recently deceased grunt's head clean off, bits of flesh fell of as it sunk its teeth into it.

"Ugh. Think I'm going hurl again." I muttered. Just then a gunshot rang out and took the zombie's head off as it fell to the ground, blood started to pool around it.

I looked to my left and saw one of the spec-ops holding his gun up, barrel still smoking. "Sir are you alright?" he asked, his voice sounded strained like someone just choked him. "Are you infected?" he asked. I shook my head, my body somewhat trembling. "Were you bit?"

"N-No, I-I haven't been b-bit." I stuttered out. Another Spec-ops came over and this one was shorter than the other one, it was a women from the looks of her uniform. On her shoulder I could make out a red cross, she was a medic.

She walked over to me and asked. "Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" I couldn't even form words, why not!? She turned her attention to a really tall Spec-ops that wore a beret instead of a helmet. "Sir I think he's shell shocked."

He came over and inspected me before asking. "Kid can you walk?" It took a good amount of effort but I nodded. He turned to the others in his squad and said. "Alright! Let's get moving!" he started walking as the others followed.

The medic put her hands on my shoulder and said gently. "Alright come on, when we get to the safe house I'll help you. Okay." she guided me until we caught up with the others, there were five of them, the leader who was in the front the medic who was guiding me. The other two were helping their comrade who was having trouble walking.

"_Must've been shot." _I guessed. We passed by several intersections and cars before we reached a building that looked it was blown up, the squad leader walked up the steps and checked the inside before telling us it was all clear. We all ventured inside and the place was a mess, burned tables and charred bodies lying prone on the floor, wearing remnants of what used to be clothing.

The very sight made me want to vomit again. "This is a safe house." I whispered to the medic.

She nodded grimly. "More like a slaughter house." She whispered back to me before sitting me down on one of the few chairs not torched. She pulled out her medic kit and pulled out a flashlight, she put a hand on my shoulder and pointed the flashlight and waved it a couple of times in front of my eyes. Basically she blinded me temporally. "Do you have any injures I should know about?"

I coughed a bit to clear my throat. "N-no ma'am." I replied. "Just a little dazed is all."

"Sir, are these Balaclava's necessary?" one of the other Spec-ops asked, tugging at said Balaclava.

The leader sighed. "Guess not if you're going to keep whining about it" he said taking his off then the guy who asked. The leader was a rough looking person, he has a scar on his lower lip and a shaved head and a scary gaze that possessed brown eyes. The medic took hers off, she had short blonde hair and green eyes. The guy who asked about the masks was a little short and had medium length brown hair. Couldn't make out his eye color. The other two took of their masks, the one who was injured had a close shaven hair and dark skin. The guy next to him was sickly looking, he had messy black hair and a creepy gaze. The leader came over to me and asked. "You got a name kid?" he asked.

"Yeah I do and it's not kid!" I told him, not liking the kid comment, I'm almost eighteen! "Shouldn't you tell me your name first?"

He scoffed. "Sargent Kyle Baker. Second division third platoon C-squad"

"Well that was a mouthful sarge." I said with a Brooklyn accent. "I'm Dustin."

"Well _Dustin,_ You mind telling me where you got the hardware?" he asked.

"Well let's see." I said with a lisp like southern accent. "I found a gun store and found the guns thar and there weren't nobody in thar so when ya put two and two together mah good suh."

Two of the Spec-ops chuckled a bit at my attempt to be funny "Alright can it ya joker." He said, cutting me off. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

I shrugged. "Never fired a gun before, well on the bridge I did. But not like earlier." I told him.

"Well you got skills kid, I'll tell you that." He praised me.

"Thanks." I said.

The medic held out her hand. "I'm Maria." I shook it and gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you luv" I said with a British accent.

She sighed and said "Those three are Carl" she pointed to the dark skinned guy. "Mark." The guy who asked about the masks. "And the short creepy guy is Stucky."

I nearly choked. "Stucky! What the fuck man?" I asked trying not to double over in laughter. He glared and turned away. "Someone's got there panties in a bunch." I remarked.

"Anyway. You were on the bridge?" I nodded "Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" The medic asked.

"I-Um… Had to…." Crap on a stick why me!

"Well?" Kyle asked me, getting impatient.

"Uh. Well, thing is not really sure myself." I said. "You see I woke up in an alleyway near ravens gate bridge." I started explaining.

"Were you attacked?" Maria asked.

"Pfft! No. I. well, if I told you the whole story you would not believe me."

"Try us we got time." Kyle said taking a seat.

"Okay, but if you laugh I'm going to blow your nuts off." I threatened. I then began my story, where I was before this, how I got here how this is all a movie/game and I think a book. I even showed them that weird watch I got. And what is gonna happen at sunrise, about how Umbrella is going to nuke this place and how Umbrella is responsible for all this.

I finished to where I met up with them and just sat there. They just stared. "What?" I asked.

"Think he hit his head?" Kyle asked. Maria shrugged.

"I did not hit my head, I'm telling the truth." I nearly yelled.

"So you from a completely different world? And this is all a game and a movie?" Carl asked not believing what I just said.

"Yes! Okay then, bet I know some classified info!" I said thinking as fast as I can about whatever happened in raccoon city that is important.

"Sure kid." Kyle said getting up.

"Birkin!" I yelled as I shot up causing the chair I was sitting in to fall backwards startling the Spec-ops. "Dr Willem Birkin was the chief executive for Umbrella corp and the virologist responsible for the discovery and development of the G-virus project! Family is Wife Annette Birkin and daughter Sherry Birkin. He is the one who caused all of this right!" I asked.

Kyle turned his gaze to Maria before turning back to me. "Now how did you know that?" he asked.

I crossed my arms. "Like I said, I'm not from here guy. I know everything about Umbrella and you guys. I know why you're here." I said with as much seriousness as I could.

"Maybe he's telling the truth sir." Mark said. "That only happened four hours ago, we didn't even tell command yet."

"Why's that?" I asked, they would've been the first thing I'd do.

"Our comms are out, radio got busted when we got chased by a really big dude with a mini gun. And the reason why I'm laid up." Carl said gesturing to his leg.

"Nemesis." I muttered.

"You know what that thing is?" Stucky asked as he glared at me.

I scoffed. "Yeah, I told you guys remember? Wait. He didn't follow you did he?" I asked, really not wanting to run into him again. He won't shoot me but still.

"No we lost him a while ago." Kyle said. "That thing."

"Is a scary mother." I finished. "Well, as enjoyable as this talk was I have to get going, it was nice and all. But yeah bye." I said quickly before being stopped by Maria.

"Why not stay with us, we could use your skills." She offered.

I solemnly shook my head. "Can't do that I afraid, I'll just get you guys killed or something. But hey maybe we'll meet again at some point." I said as Maria pulled something out of her pockets, it was my handguns.

"Then you'll need these then." She held them out to me.

I took them and reloaded them before putting them in my holsters. "Thanks love." I said with a wink as I ran outside. "Till next time my friends!" I yelled to them. I took off down the road.

Mark came up behind her and said in a singsong voice "I think someone has a crush." Before Maria kneed him in the crotch. "Oh mama" He squeaked before falling to the floor.

Kyle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All the people in the USMC and they give me them. Why me?"

* * *

**Five minutes later: outside Raccoon City Junior School. Ten hours till sunrise.**

"Damn, looks worse than it was in the movie." I remarked as I looked at the school, and the K9 truck. "Fucking dogs, I hate dogs." I grumbled. But there was something different here, there was an R.P.D. car out front. "That wasn't in the movie." I muttered as I inspected it. The windows were smashed in like all the others and there was blood caked in the backseat. I pulled out my shotgun and slowly walked up the steps until I reached the doors, I silently counted to three before pushing the doors open and heading inside.

The inside was eerily quiet. Papers and some books were on the floors of several classrooms, overturned desks and there spelled contents lay scattered everywhere. Some doors closed and probably locked and blocked, while other lay on the floor. Bloody handprints on the walls and floors and well as bloody drag marks.

I arrived at the staircase and looked for the nearest classroom. "Classroom B-2" I said quietly. I walked over to the door and hesitated for a moment before gripping the handle, I slowly pushed it open and peered inside. All the chairs and tables sit on one side of the room and there were several body parts laying strown in places. I gulped "Angela?" I asked meekly. "Are you there? Angie?" No answer. I stepped into the room and looked all around. "Angela I've come here to take you to your dad if your there come out." I said, again no answer. "_Damn it. She's not here? But this is the room so where is she?_" I wondered.

Suddenly something fell in the room next door. I bolted out and saw someone running down hall and turning left. "Hey wait a second!" I yelled but they didn't stop. "For fucks sake." I complained before running after said person, whoever it was is going to get their ass kicked! I ran past doors in a blur and nearly slipped as I turned left, the person then turned right as I got up. I saw the sign of the hall the person went down and it said cafeteria. "Oh great." I muttered as I ran over there and turned right. The doors were still swinging as I plowed through them.

The whole room was devoid of life, undead or otherwise. "Angela! Are you there?" I asked again. Something clattered in the kitchen causing me to point my gun in that direction, I slowly walked over there and kicked the door open, the kitchen smelled like rotten food and smoke. "Angela? I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to take you to your dad." I said.

I saw movement to my right and spun around to see Angela Ashford, T-virus case in hand. "Who are you?" She asked, obviously terrified of the person holding a shotgun aimed at her.

I lowered it and smiled to try and lighten the mood. "My name is Dustin, I'm here to take you to your Father, Charles Ashford right." She nodded. "Okay we should get going then, we have some people to meet up with that'll help us. Do you need to get anything or are you good?" I asked her.

"No I'm good." was all she said.

"Uh. K let's get going!" I said as I slung my shotgun over my shoulder and started marching out the kitchen door.

As the two of us headed for the entrance to get the hell outta here Angela asked me. "How do you know my father?"

I smiled and replied. "He's the one who was responsible for the creation of the T-virus, which can be very deadly but useful unless kept in check with the anti-virus. And I also know that you're infected with said T-virus but it's kept in check with the anti-virus which is in that case you're carrying."

Angela looked visibly shocked by what I just said. "How did you know all that?" she asked.

"Well, that's a lengthy explanation that I'm gonna wait until we meet up with those people I told you about, can you wait until then?" I asked her. She nodded. "Alllll-righty then." I said. We turned left and continued walking and a thought popped into my head. "Hey Angela, why did you run earlier?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked seemingly confused.

"When I went into a classroom I called you out and you ran, why's that?"

She stared at me. "I didn't run from you, I was in the kitchen when they first came." She explained.

"Well if that wasn't you then who was-" I was caught off by a deep guttural growl coming from behind me. I whipped around just in time to see a fucking licker pounce me. "SHIT FUCK!" I yelled as it landed on top of me, I rolled as soon as it landed and kicked it off. "Shit! Angela run!" She didn't hesitate to do it as she started running down the hall.

The licker stood on all fours with a menacing snarl as its tongue sneaked out of its mouth. _"All the things to run into and I have to run into a motherfucking Licker!? Why me?" _I asked

_**"Why don't you man up you little shit! Remember Tallahassee? Well right now it's time to nut up or shut up!**__" _The voice yelled to me.

after that I started to feel a little weird, everything started to move in slow motion again and my senses became a little sharper. "_What the heck?_" I thought. The Licker jumped at the walls with amazing agility and then at me, I dodged with surprising speed by rolling out of the way. "_Guess my reflexes too huh?_" the licker stunned itself by hitting a water vendor, I took this opportunity to grab my shotgun and fired at it, the recoil on this thing was a bitch! I hit it right in the chest but that only pissed it off as it jumped right at me only to miss again by me diving under it and firing again, I took its head off in a rain of brain and gore. It fell to the floor and slid a good five feet before hitting the wall.

Everything went back to normal as I got up and held my stinging shoulder. "Damn! Bet that hurt." I said.

I saw Angela come out of one of the classrooms with a somewhat terrified expression on her face. "Are you all right?" she asked, looking at the headless corpse of the Licker.

"Hell yeah, it's going to take a lot more than one of those things to take me down." I assured her. "Although my shoulder hurts from using this damn shotgun, the recoil's a bitch." I said rotating my shoulder.

"What is it." she wondered.

"It's called a Licker, nasty little bugger that thing. We should get going before more of them show up." I told her. As we were about to leave an explosion rang out setting fire to the kitchen. "What the hell was that!" I yelled out.

"What are we going to do?" Angela yelled as the fire started spreading.

"Shit! Run for it!" I yelled. I grabbed her hand and ran for the entrance that was opposite of the fire, we ran as another explosion shook the building setting several rooms ablaze. We ran down the hall I came through and turned right, the entrance was about thirty feet away now. I shoved Angela forward. "Keep running!" I yelled as the entire hallway behind me started to explode. "_This is going to be close!_" I grabbed Angela and dove through the doors as the final explosion propelled the two of us through the air, we landed pretty hard I.E. Angela landing on top of me and falling off rolling to the side as I hit my head against something.

Everything started getting blurry and distorted. I caught a glimpse of Angela getting up and running over to me. "Dustin!... Wake up….Wa….." was all I heard as I blacked out.

* * *

**Unknown location: Eight Hours and Fifteen Minutes Till Sunrise.**

In the mysterious black void two entities known only to those they deem worthy were discussing

"**Are you sure about this?"** A booming voice asked. "**He is the one that we seek?"**

"**Yes." **Another voice replied, this one sounding fiercer then the first one.

"**How much of him has been affected?" **the first voice asked. Sounding more and more concerned.

"**Very little thankfully, but it will not be long until the darkness consumes him." **the second voice replied.

"**Will he be able to combat the darkness? Or will he be lost?" **the first voice asked again.

A deep sigh came from the second.** "I do not know, we can only hope he finds a way before it is too late. Gods be with him."**

* * *

**Dustchu: A/n Yeah, I know I said I'd put my others on hold but I couldn't help it, had to write this and damn I think it came out good. And I brought in a character that I think everybody knows. And did this chapter go alright? Characters good? Did I mess up a certain character at the start? (You know who) anything I messed up! Did this go well!? WHY AM I A SUCH A FAILURE?!**

**Dustin: WHY'D YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I ALMOST DIED!**

**Dustchu: Nigga calm yo tits! And yes you **_**Almost **_**died, you didn't.**

**Dustin: O_o What have you got planned?**

**Dustchu: Oh nothing. *Whistles innocently***

**Mew and Dustin: *Sigh* Love it? Hate it? Just review it. And stay awesome friends *Mew and Dustin Waves***


	3. Answers And The Church

**Dustchu: A/n Damn I have way too much to work with when I using a movie, I write way more that way.**

**Dustin: Think you'll get more reviews?**

**Dustchu: Hope so. If not, guess I'll just eat Doritos till I breakdance my way into heaven. *Sigh of sadness***

**Mew: Good Arceus I can't stand to see him this way! Help a nigga out would ya.**

**Dustin: Dustchu doesn't own Pokémon or Resident evil.**

"Talking**"**

"_Thinking"_

**This only applies to Dustin. **_"__**Psychosis**__"_

* * *

**Unknown Location: Eight Hours thirteen Minutes Till Sunrise**

I awoke to a blinding light and a calming tune. "Oh god I'm dead aren't I?" I said out loud as I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Everything was very heavenly looking, partially clear blue skies with a light breeze, I was standing in a pure green grassy field that stood up to my ankles. The wind lightly blew across the grass making it sway just a little bit. Several expertly carved white stone pillars stood in random places as well as some walkways.

And what I saw next was pretty awesome, giant pieces of land that floated in the air. I stood up and walked over to the cliff and looked down and saw that I was up high in the sky, I could also make out some faint colors, Dark red and blue. It looked like a battle between good and evil. "Oh shit." I muttered as I backed away. "That's a wee bit too high up for me." I said.

"Even if you fall you will just teleport back here." a voice said.

I whipped around so fast I got dizzy. After I my head cleared up I looked and saw a person that made my jaw drop a good distance. She looked like a straight up goddess from the highest reaches of heaven. She stood about a foot higher than me and she had some nice curves to her. She wore robes that was mostly blue with sliver going around her chest in a celestial pattern down to her knees. The bust part of her robes looked a little big, like a C. and went down in a short V and was held together with a sliver colored piece of string, her face was stern but kind and she had a soul piercing gaze that possessed Red eyes that would send the masses running if she so much as looked at them, her hair was a dark blue color with sliver streaks in it that blew with the wind. Her stride and posture possessed a regal quality to it as she walked over to me with a smile that could kill a man.

So to sum it all up in one very long drawled out word. "_DAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNN!_" I gawked, I had to be dead.

"_No you are not dead Dustin._" A female voice said to me in my head.

"_Whoa telepathy? Awesome. Uh oh, if she's talking to me with telepathy then does that mean."_ I was a little afraid to ask. _"You heard all that?"_ I asked meekly.

"_Yes. And think you for the 'complement' " _She replied.

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Um, Okay. Anyways, where am I?" I said changing the awkward subject.

She gazed out at the sky. "You are in the inner sanctum of your heart." She told me.

I quickly looked at everything. "Trippy."

She turned to me with an amused look. "Yes I guess you could say that, do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"I just woke up, I also found out that I'm somehow in my heart talking to a smoking hot girl, so to answer your question, Nope." I said flopping down on the grass.

She smiled. "Did you look down the cliff and see the colors red and blue?" She asked sitting down on the grass in front of me.

"Yeah, what is that?" I asked her.

"That is your Aura." She told me.

"My Aura? Like in Pokémon?! Awesome! But why are there two?" I asked.

"The red is th-" she didn't finish I cut her off saying.

"The red is the dark part of my Aura and the blue is the good part?" I asked as she gave me a look that said she did not like the interruption. "Sorry."

"You're forgiven and yes you are correct. Your Aura is unlike some humans I've met. Some either possess the Light Aura or the Dark aura based on their actions in life, but you are one the very few who possesses the ability to utilize both the Light and Dark of your Aura." She explained to me.

That surprised me. "So, is that good?" I asked.

"In a way, yes it is." She said, looking off into the sky.

"Oh yeah, you didn't answer my question." I said remembering what she said.

"Ah." She said getting up and taking a serious tone to her voice. "The reason you are here was so I could tell you two things. One your aura, and two that you are in danger." She told me.

I got up and looked her straight in the eye. "How am I in danger? By who what where when and why?" I rapidly asked her.

"Calm yourself, the who is someone you know. Red queen is one of many who presents a threat." She told me.

"Red queen? What the hell does she have against me? I haven't really met her let alone done anything to Umbrella, except kill five of their guys." I chuckled a bit at that last part but shut up immediately so she could continue.

"Remember when you hit the creature Nemesis?" she asked. I nodded. "Remember when you told those S.T.A.R.S. members about Umbrella?"

I nodded again. Then it dawned on me. "They heard me through Nemesis's Audio thing didn't they?" I asked closing my eyes in anger at myself for being stupid.

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

I shrugged her hand off before sighing. "Great, now Umbrella knows about me. That's just pleasant." I said before cracking my knuckles. "Oh well, if I'm going to be killed by them I'm taking at least ten of them with me." I told her.

She smiled again before saying. "Well, if your intent of fighting to the death take this." She said before placing her hand on my chest, she closed her eyes for a second before she pulled her hand away.

I looked at my chest then back at her. "Uh, what did you do?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and said. "I unlocked little of your power, you can now sense the Auras of other people."

That made me smile big. "Thanks! That will be very useful, I'll be able to sense when other people are nearby?" I asked as she nodded. "Sweet!" I ran up to her and hugged her in one of my bear hugs. "Thank you lots!" I said letting her go.

She coughed a couple of times. "You're welcome." She coughed again. I was about to back away but then she put her hands on my face and kissed me on the cheek. "For luck." She said with a smile.

I stood there for about a solid minute before slapping myself. "Hey how am I going to get back? Not that I don't enjoy your company that is" I asked. My question was answered by her holding her arms out to her sides as everything started to fade. "Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

She smiled. "Dialga." She said with a wink as everything faded out into darkness. I blacked out.

* * *

**Outside Of Raccoon City Junior School: Eight Hours Seven Minutes Till Sunrise.**

I awoke again to the sounds of Angela calling my name and shaking me. I raised my hand and touched my cheek. "_I just got kissed on the cheek by the Pokémon of time… Awesome._" I thought as I coughed a couple of times before saying to Angela "I'm alright chill out." As I sat up I saw that Angela was scuffed up a bit, she had a couple of scratches on her forehead and a little blood on her. "You alright?" I asked.

"I'm alright, I thought you were dead." She said. "Why did you put your hand on your face?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh um, it hurts a little but I'm good." I looked at my watch. "Six minutes, how nice of you not to leave." I said with a smile as I stood up, I made sure I still had everything on me before looking at the school, it was on fire and the entire area smelled of smoke. "We have eight hours till sunrise. Come on, to the Church." I said walking down the street with Angela as the undead started shambling down the street towards the fire.

We walked back the way I came and passed well, carnage. Wrecked cars burned buildings etc. The closer we got to Ravens gate church the more gunshots I could hear and the more explosions that seemed to go off. "Sounds like a fucking war zone." I muttered. In the distance I heard a helicopter, it sounded like it was headed this way. I saw it appear over the rooftops and saw the Umbrella logo. "Shit! Hide." I told Angela, we both ran and hid inside of a burned Café, no zombies inside but plenty of burned stuff.

"Why are we hiding from them? They can help us." Angela asked.

"Let me tell you something about Umbrella, you know all the stuff going on right now?" She nodded. "They caused this and I'm not keen on asking for their help." I told her.

"They did? How?" she asked.

"When we get to the church Alice and me will tell you, so for now just wait." I told her as the helicopter disappeared from sight over one of the parks. We came back out and continued to the Church.

* * *

**Outside Ravens Gate Church: Seven Hours Five Minutes Till Sunrise**

We arrived at the church in one piece thankfully. The gates were wide open and the moon was in the sky giving the place that classic horror feeling, it sent shivers through me, or was it just really cold? Who knows probably both. We jogged lightly to the front steps and went up them, I pulled out my shotgun slowly and counted to three before opening the doors and going inside. There was nobody inside the place as we walked into the main area of the place. It was dark save for the moonlights glow through that giant window above the alter, the pews were all aligned neatly and the place smelled like a church, I guess. Never been inside of one before.

I gestured for Angela to come inside as I shut the door, Angela went and sat down on one of the Pews as I checked around the place, as I made sure it was clear I walked over to her. "Shouldn't your friends be here?" she asked.

"Yeah they should be. We didn't miss them I'd know about it if they did. We must be early." I said. "I'm _Wishing we were not though._" I thought grimly, Lickers. At that thought I sat down and reloaded my shotgun as we waited and made sure my guns were in working order.

Just then I heard faint voices coming from outside. "Inside, let's get under cover." A female voice said.

"That must be them." I said out loud as I finished checking my guns, I stood up and pumped my shotgun chambering a shell. Angela hid under one of the Pews as Thunder sounded. "_Kids_" I thought as I heard the door creak open. I saw them slowly walk over to us guns raised.

I was about to go over and greet them but was interrupted by the man appearing out of nowhere raising his revolver and yelling "You have to get out! This is my place. I'm hiding here."

I came up behind him and said. "I think it's big enough for all of us" That startled him as he whipped around and held his gun to my face I stood unfazed by it.

"Don't you tell m-" Peyton interrupted him

"Okay, just cool it. Put the gun down." Peyton said as the man aimed at Peyton. the man hesitated. "Put the gun down." the man did what he was told and lowered his gun.

As he did Jill walked over to me and said. "Aren't you that kid from the bridge?" she asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Dustin. It's nice to meet you Jill." I greeted with a smile as I held out my hand. Jill didn't shake my hand so I lowered it much to my disappointment "Angela, you can come out now." I said.

Angela came out from under the pews and slowly walked over to us. "Hello." She said. "Are these the people you told me about?" she asked me.

"Yes they are but Alice isn't her though but she will be soon." I said looking at my watch. "In about ten minutes maybe." I replied.

"How'd you know we were coming here?" Terri asked me, a little suspicious of me.

"All that and more will be explained when Alice gets here, so for now we have to wait." I said sitting down on one the of the pews. The group just exchanged looks. More thunder sounded as we waited.

Jill went and sat on the back rest of one of the pews as Terri fiddled with her camera. Peyton paced the room for a bit "So… does the raccoon city police department have any comment on what those things are?" Terri asked Jill as Jill lit a cigarette.

"What that you got there?" Peyton asked, gesturing to the camera.

"It's my Emmy. That's if any of us make it out of here." she replied grimly. Peyton just stared at her while she filmed him. Then a door creaked open somewhere making everybody look towards the alter, the door creaked shut again.

"Church guy." I whispered, to them. Jill looked at me then to Peyton, he nodded and she nodded back as she went to go check it out, she vanished as Terri and the man sat down. "Hey guy." I asked the man. "What's your name?"

"Stan Mackenzie." He muttered, not looking to good.

"It's nice to meet you Stan" I said. "Oh and Get ready for the gunshots" I told them.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked me. I counted down from five with my fingers. "Five-Four-Three-Two-One." Then three gunshots rang out startling Peyton, Terri and Stan both shot up from their seats.

Terri then started walking towards the exit saying. "I'm getting out of here."

I sighed as me and Peyton ran after her while he yelled "Hey! Hey! Hey, no!" but then she opened the door and the undead tried to get in.

"Angela hide!" I yelled to her as she hid under the pews again.

Terri screamed "Oh my god!" as Peyton pulled her away and I pushed on the door to try and keep them from getting in, Terri and Peyton pushed on the door and helped me as Stan ran over to a desk.

"Dumbass!" I muttered under my breath, it was aimed at Terri but she couldn't hear me over the roars of the undead.

Peyton yelled to Stan. "Hey help us! Help!" as he ran over to us carrying a wooden cross, he ran up the door and put in through the handles "Get it in there! Get in in there!" the four of us shot away from the door and watched it for a couple of seconds before it stopped shaking from the undead's attempts to enter. Peyton and Stan aimed there guns anyway just in case.

I did also as Angela came out of hiding and hid behind me. We were startled by something making a screeching sound. "Oh shit." I said scanning the ceiling with my gun.

The three looked up at the ceiling and aimed their guns. "What was that?" Stan asked.

"Nothing good, Angela stay behind me, when I tell you to move you move alright?" I asked her, she nodded fearfully.

Peyton pulled out his flashlight and pointed it at the high wall and I could see the claw marks. Terri got out her camera and of course filmed the whole thing. A snarl sounded from the wall as the three tried to get a look at it. Then Terri yelled. "THERE!" Peyton spun around and aimed his gun and flashlight at the archway as the Licker landed there. I took my chance and fired, the gunshot reverberated off the walls of the silent church startling the three.

The pellets from my shotgun hit it and the Licker making it fall off the archway and landing on the floor. "Angela go to Peyton, I have to make sure it's dead. Alright?" she nodded and went over to him as I jogged over to it, I could see it was still twitching as blood started to pool around it. I pulled out my handgun and shot it through the skull as the Peyton Terri Stan and Angela walked over to me.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Terri asked, filming it with her camera.

"It's called a Licker, fucking ugly bastard." I said kicking it. "And there's two more so be on your guard." I told them.

"Two more?" Terri asked. I nodded.

"How do you know there are two more? It could be just the one." Stan asked, not believing there are more.

His question was answered by several growls and snarls. "There's your answer bud." I said, pumping another shell.

Stan muttered. "Jesus" before running off.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get back here!" Peyton yelled to him, Stan kept on running.

"Stupid dumbass. Yeah he's through. Don't expect to see him again." I warned them. Terri and Peyton gave me looks for the cold remark I just said. "What? it's true just you listen." I told them, they waited for a minute before Stan's screams sounded throughout the church, confirming what I told them.

"Are you physic or something?" Terri asked me.

"Cue the Gunshots!" I said as several gunshots could be heard from down the hall where Stan went. Peyton and Terri looked visibly freaked out as a Licker landed on the ceiling, Terri and Peyton took Angela and hid as I took cover with them.

Faint footsteps could be heard and I knew it was Jill, I peeked out form cover and saw the two lickers watching us, like tigers in the jungle. "Peyton. Terri." Jill whispered. Wondering where they went. Just then Peyton shot his arm out at Jill covering her mouth as she shrieked and pulled her to where we were. She saw it was Peyton and she whispered to him. "Peyton!" Peyton shushed her and pointed with his gun to one of the archways, a Licker was there snarling at us. Taunting us. "I know." She whispered.

"I count two of them. They got us boxed in" he said, nervous of the situation we were in.

"What are we going to do?" Terri asked, fear present in her voice. Peyton walked over to a door and pushed it open as Jill went up to Terri and answered her question by pulling back the slid of her gun and chambering a round. I walked out with the two and the fight began.

Me and Peyton took aim and fired Nine times at the first Licker only hitting it three, I hit it once but it didn't faze it and Peyton the others two times. Jill fired six times at the same Licker hitting it four times as it jumped at her making her stumble back and making a couple of the pews push together and hitting Peyton causing him to fall into them.

Peyton stood up and walked into the aisle as Jill Terri and me joined him. Guns still raised. "We're going to need more ammo." Jill said. "I'm out."

A small almost nonexistent thud sounded from behind us as we all turned around slowly, the Licker's mouth opened slightly as it snarled at us Peyton stood in front of us and tried firing his gun. It clicked empty. "Shit I'm out" he said. The three of them looked terrified so I stepped in front of them and took aim with my shotgun as it made a loud growl. I was about to fire but heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. Everybody looked at the window and saw a light approaching fast followed by someone blasting through said window showering the place with bits of glass.

I stepped out of the way everybody dived or fell. "And here's Alice." I said to myself, I sat down on the Pew and watched as Alice landed and drive over a Licker and drive through the Aisle, everybody watched her with amazement as she skidded to a stop and did a half donut.

She took of her helmet and threw it on the ground and yelled. "Move!" everybody did so as she revved the bike and started peeling out as a licker landed in front of the Alter with a pissed off snarl. Alice let go of the brake and as the bike moved forward she did a backflip off of it as she pulled out her guns. The bike drove forward and hit the Licker making the bike fly up with the Licker on it as Alice took aim and fired. The bullets sored through the air and hit the gas tank making a tremendous explosion showering the place with bits of flaming metal and bits of flesh as everybody ducked for cover.

I just sat there watching the whole thing. "_I'm living the life._" I thought as Alice holstered her guns.

Alice then drew her duel Heckler and Koch HK MP5K and fired at the chains that held the giant cross up, the Licker landed on the table spilling the off completely unaware of the cross that was falling, it hit the Licker as it tried to jump at Alice. Alice pulled out her Mossberg 590 shotgun and blows its head off causing bits of blood to fly off and onto Jill's boot as she walks up to her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jill asked, clearly pissed.

I got up and walked over to them. "Jill Valentine. Meet Alice Abernathy." I said.

Alice pumped another shell and quickly pointed her shotgun at me. "How do you know my name?" She demanded.

I held my hands up. "Alright chill, I'm no threat to you." I said not wanting to get a face full of lead.

Angela came out of hiding and ran over to me and walked in front of the shotgun. "Don't shoot him, he's not a bad person." She said, trying to defend me.

"_This kid got some balls walking in front of a shotgun like that._" I thought as Alice lowered her gun.

"Who are you?" Alice asked me as Angela stood to my side.

I holstered my gun and held out my hand. "I'm Dustin. It's nice to meet you at last." I said with a smile. She took my hand and shook it. I have to admit, she has a strong grip.

Angela then asked. "Can you explain that stuff you were taking about now?"

"Oh yes, Okay. I have some stuff to explain. I'll answer all your questions." I said.

* * *

**Raccoon City Cemetery: Six Hours Four Minutes Till Sunrise**

And thus my explanation began again. Well after we left of course, we had to keep on the move so as to not draw any unwanted attention. I told them all I knew, about how this is a movie/game universe. Which nobody believed of course but then I told them about what happened to me and what was going on in the city, what Umbrella is doing how they did this. What happens in six hours.

When Alice said she didn't believe me I talked to her about what happened to her in the Hive, everything. From half the team's death by the laser grid, how Rain was infected by an undead. The fight against the undead, and I skipped to the end and talked about the train and how Matt was kidnapped by Umbrella. Of course I left out how she's Ex-Umbrella, I'll let her tell it.

She seemed pissed so I shut up quickly about what happened to her and started talking about something else, my first firefight with some Umbrella forces, and how I saved Angela from the school just before it exploded. And how I killed my first Licker, which nobody believed but then remembered that one I killed in the church which Alice complemented me on.

We were walking through the Cemetery when Jill said. "We need to find somewhere to stop for a moment." Looking at the tired Angela.

After Terri downed a handful of Pills she replied. "Uh-uh. I don't think that's a good idea. There might be more of those… things."

"If there were more we would have seen them by now." Alice explained to her.

I sighed. "There called Undead or zombies or zed." I said to them. "And we will see more of them, right here In this graveyard." I finished with an eerie laugh.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us." Terri said, looking around the place.

"I'm not joking, there will be straight up zombie popping up out of the ground." I said reloading my shotgun. "Freaking Umbrella man." I muttered.

"What were those things again?" Terri asked, Jeez this chick got a think skull or something?

Alice started explaining again but didn't break pace. "They're Bio-Weapons from the Umbrella labs beneath the city."

"How come you and Dustin know so much about Umbrella?" Terri asked.

"I used to work for them." she replied.

"And you?" Terri asked me.

I sighed, feeling very irritated with her. "I told you, I know so much because I'm not from here and this is a freaking movie! So yeah. most of this I learned from the resident evil Wikipedia the movies games etc." I replied, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I still don't believe that. How could this be a movie? It doesn't make any sense!" Terri nearly yelled.

"Well then, how did I know about the Lickers in the church? And you guys? And about what happened to Alice in the Hive? Only two people know about that, Alice and Matt." I said. "And _how _do I know everything about Umbrella then? Explain this!" I asked her. Terri gave up and resumed talking to Alice about Umbrella as Jill walked next to me with Angela. I noticed her gun in her holster and asked. "You out?" Gesturing to her gun.

"Yeah, need to find more ammo if we're going to make it out of here." she replied as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the clip I got form the Police car a while back.

"Smith and Wesson right, Will this fit it? I found it in a cop car I jacked." I asked handing it to her as she gave me a look. "There was nobody in it." I said shaking my head.

She took it and examined it before pulling her gun out and reloading it. "Thanks." She said, holstering her gun.

"Might want to pull out your gun." I told her. She was about to ask but then an undead popped out of the ground and grabbed Terri by her legs and pulled down as she screamed followed by more undead springing up out of the ground filling the area with ungodly moans. Jill ran over to Terri and pulled her away as Alice kicked it in the head snapping it neck as it sunk back beneath the earth.

The second the fight began I started feeling weird again as my sight started acting weird. "_**Now's the time to kick some ass! KILL'EM ALL!**_" I felt the presence of something behind me and spun around so fast it was a blur, I followed up with a punch at said presence. It was one of the undead, I punched it in the chest and it stumbled as I bicycle kicked it sending it flying backwards, it landed on the ground as its head twisted at an awkward angle. I looked at my surroundings and saw everything going in slow motion, I also saw colors coming from the zombies, all the zombies were red and Alice Peyton Terri and Angela were blue. "_This is Aura sight!"_

_**"No shit Sherlock!**_" the voice said.

Alice walked up to one of the zombies and kicked it twice in the head killing it as she spun around and grabbed the arm of one and twisted it as elbowed it in the gut and following up by smashing its head on her knee. She grabbed one that snuck up behind her and grabbed it arm and bent it over, rolled over it back and dropped her leg right onto another zombies head as she snapped the neck of the one she rolled over.

Peyton was karate chopping one as Jill ran over to one and twisted its neck, Alice clotheslined one in the neck killing it as it did a backflip from the hit.

I Joined up with Angela as she was about to be attacked by a zombie, I ran up to it and grabbed it arm broke it as I pulled it over my shoulder tossing it onto the ground, I brought my leg up as high as I could and brought my heel down as hard as I could, crushing its skull in one blow. Another came up behind me so I spun around leg raised and kicked it in the side, it fell to the ground and I went up to it and snapped its neck. **"**_**Satisfactory." **_

_"Shut your face!_" I yelled in my head.

Alice ran over to a grave stone and somersaulted over it followed by a spin kick to the zombies head making the zombie spin around as it fell to the ground. Jill did a leg sweep on a zombie and snapped its neck as Alice basically bitch slapped a zombie three times killing it, Jill followed up with her attack by punching a zombie in the head that was in front of her as Alice did yet another a spin kick on a zombie making it fly into a headstone braking both the stone and the zombies skull.

I sensed a zombie coming from behind and did a jump spin kick followed by a leg sweep, I used the momentum and speed and stood up on one leg as I spun and lined up my elbow with is head, I brought my entire body done and killed the zombie crushing its skull in as I drew my pistol and fired two shots in rapid succession toward Peyton who was unaware of two zombies sneaking up on him. He turned around to see them fall as he gave me a nod and went back to fighting with Jill and Alice.

Jill wrapped right her arm around the neck of the zombie she punched then grabbed its right arm with her left and flipped it onto the ground, she then thrust her hand forward at a zombies neck that stumbled up to her and sent it flying.

Alice bicycle kicked another zombie killing it as Peyton after about a minute of fighting the same zombie finally killed it by twisting its neck.

Jill grabbed a zombie from behind and wrapped both her arms around its neck quickly twisted it. Alice looked pissed and thrust her leg backwards without turning her body and kicked a zombie behind her sending it flying.

I grabbed Angela and ran over to Alice as she said. "There's too many of them."

Jill went over to get Peyton and said. "Let's get out of here, this way." We then proceeded to escape the deathtrap as more and more Undead showed up to try their luck with us. We ran past open mouths and grasping hands until we reached the gate that led out of here, Alice kicked it open and we ran out back into the infested city streets.

* * *

**Dustchu: A/n Here is chapter three :D lots of action in it. hope you all will enjoy it, and did I mess anything up? If so tell me and Ima fix it.**

**Mew: As always Love it? Hate it? Just review it.**


	4. Divided And Released

**Dustchu: ALRIGHT! I HAVE GOTTEN TWO MORE FLAMES! Why people gotta hate? THIS IS POKÉMON! Despite what you think! *Starts crying***

**Mew: Someone flamed you?**

**Dustchu: *Wipes away tear* Yeah, people just can't wait can they.**

**Mew: *Mew flies over and gives Dustchu a hug* People are so mean to you.**

**Dustin: Man, some people are just asses. He doesn't own Pokémon or resident evil or any of the characters, just me and some OC's. Now READ DAMN YOU! And DON'T FLAME MY COUNTERPART!**

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

**This Only Applies To Dustin. **"_**Psychosis**_"

* * *

**Umbrella lab B5F, Birkin's Main Lab. Beneath Raccoon City. Six Hours Two Minutes Till Sunrise**

Inside of the lab one of Doctor Birkin's surviving lab assistants was making his way towards a storage unit. He stood about five feet two inches he had messed up brown hair and brown eyes covered by eyeglasses. He wore an Umbrella lab coat that had blood stains on the front and bottom of it, His I.D. hung loosely from his front coat pocket, he wore a backpack made for Umbrella employees. He carried a Glock 17 in his right hand and a Bent Pipe covered in blood is his left. He had a look of half terror and half Hate on his face.

He walked up to the door reading '**Storage #3**' He pulled out his I.D. and swiped it through the card reader as an electronic screen lit up.

"**Welcome** **Researcher: Alan West.**"

"**Please Enter Password…Password Accepted.**"

"**Please Enter I.D. Number… I.D. Accepted**"

"**Door Opening.**"

The door opened slowly, when it reached his waist it stopped moving much to his annoyance. He ducked down and went under it cursing the name of Umbrella. "_That damn door always stops."_ He thought as he continued down the hallway. The walls were splattered with blood and some of the doors were bent and twisted by some un-godly force. "_Well obviously, with all the shit they keep down here I'm not surprised._"

At the end of the hallway was a large steel door. That was where they kept the highly classified experiments, stuff that made the T-Virus and G-Virus look like Hershey's kisses. Alan made his way to it and pulled out a black key card that had a bloody finger print on it, the words Umbrella Corp in red along with the symbol were on it. He swiped it through the card reader and waited. A beep sounded as the door's locks opened and the door opened vertically, he walked into the storage room which was quite large.

Large glass tubes about as big as a car were placed on large shelves and held in place by steel latches. Inside of them were creatures found by Umbrella that are not native to Raccoon, the United States, or even this world. No one knows where they came from or what they're called, only that they can wield the very elements at their fingertips! Earth Fire Air and Water, some of them have even proven to have psychic abilities! Creatures smaller then a dog and as big as a jet!

But these were not the ones he was looking for, what he was looking for was inside of a high security vault. He continued looking for the vault until he found it, he let out a groan of frustration at the sight. It was blocked off by a heavy duty forklift. "Damn it!" He yelled as he kicked the side of a crate denting it.

He walked up to the Forklift and climbed in, as he did, he about ripped the steering wheel out. The damn key was gone and the only spare was in the security room back the way he came. He sighed before getting out and looking for an alternate route only to find out there isn't one. "Shit." He muttered.

Just then something clattered from behind startling him, he whipped around to see an Umbrella employee missing its arm. "_Infected._" He thought from the pale skin and the amount of blood coming from its arm. In its hand was a sliver key with a brown tag. "_That's the key!_" He brought his pipe up and broke into a run, as he came up the undead he swung with all he could muster crushing the undead's head in one blow, as it fell he hit it two more times just to be sure.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he picked up the key and went back over to the forklift, he climbed back in and put the key into the ignition and turned it over, it struggled to start for a bit but gave in. Alan fiddled with the crank shifts a bit before finding the one to put it in reverse. He's a researcher not a forklift operator.

He got the forklift out of the way and exited the contraption as he made his way around it and to the door leading to the vault; he pulled out the black key card again and swiped it. The door slid open and another hallway was revealed, it was like most hallways but with one difference. The walls were made of glass, the glass was made to be unbreakable, and behind the glass were several lights.

He had heard about these kind of halls before, there's supposed to be some kind of high intensity laser security. He shivered at the thought of what might happen if he steps through the hall, but he had not come this far just to chicken out now.

He stepped forward and waited for a reaction, nothing happened, yet. He sighed heavily before moving forward with slow deliberateness, and then the door behind him shut with a loud clang and the sound of gears locking in place. He turned around and ran for it only to slam into it, the door was locked. Then a high pitched whining sound entered his ears as he looked behind him, the laser grid had starting up.

"Fuck me." he muttered as the lasers came at him. One came at him high so he rolled underneath it. He almost didn't have time to jump over one that came at him low, he stumbled and fell over it having the bottom part of his lab coat cut off as it also caught fire. He yelled as the fire burned him and ripped the coat off and throwing it, he turned around just in time to see a double laser come right at him in a bright blue X. he had to time this just right, he ran forward and slid under it, he wasted no time getting up and sprinting for the door. He swiped the key card through the reader and opened the door, he ran through it and closed it behind him and slid down the door breathing hard.

"That was too close." Alan muttered as he got up, he scanned his body for any injures, minus his lab coat he was just wearing his blue work shirt and black pants. With a grunt he brushed himself off as scanned the room he was in, it was moderately sized with several small and large cases inside of lockboxes and cases, inside of them were virus samples and experimental tech. In the middle was what he was looking for, it was a large steel block with a glass case resting on top. He walked over to it and several lights came on lighting what was inside.

Two oval shaped objects, one was mainly red and white with a blue triangle on the front while the other was a little bigger. It was mainly blue and white with a red triangle on the front. They were eggs!

Alan knew about the eggs and what Umbrella had planned for them, three teams were sent to retrieve them but he got here first and h was not going to let Umbrella get their hands on them. He opened the case and got out two large glass jars, they were Egg incubators, he deposited the eggs into the incubators and into his backpack, he shouldered it carefully and turned around to leave when an alarm sounded. Alan knew what that alarm was. Someone had released the captive creatures.

* * *

**Outside Of A Raccoon City Building. Five Hours Fifty Minutes Till Sunrise.**

Me along with Peyton Jill Alice Terri and Angela left the Cemetery in one piece, albeit low on ammo but still in one piece. All that fighting gave me a headache for some reason, I pretty much held my head the whole time we walked, Angela walked beside me with a look of concern on her face.

"Those were some pretty slick moves back there. I'm good… But I'm not that good." Jill said talking to Alice.

Alice replied saying. "You should be thankful for that."

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

Alice hesitated for a moment before saying. "They did something to me, I barely feel human anymore." She told her. Then right on cue the telephone rang much to my aggravation.

"That's your dad Angela." I muttered still holding my head.

"Really?" She asked smiling. I nodded as she ran over to the phone. I sat down and rubbed my temples as she answered the phone. "Daddy?" she asked. I could overhear what they were talking about.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright Daddy." She replied.

"Who are those people you are with?" he asked.

"These people are helping me get to you, Dustin said he will."

I could hear him inhale and exhale deeply, must be smoking. "Who is this Dustin fellow? Is he your friend?" he asked.

Angela looked at me. I stood up a little wobbly as she handed the phone to me. "I'm Dustin, Dr Ashford."

"Are you the one to thank for saving my daughter?" he asked.

I nodded looking at the camera. "Yes sir I am, now is the helicopter going to be at city hall?" I asked.

Ashford hesitated for a second. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"I know everything, about you and Umbrella. Your daughter's" I whispered the last part. "Condition and oh so much more." I said, holding my side which started hurting a little. "I will explain everything in short but now I handing the phone off back to Angela." I finished, giving the phone to Angela.

I sat down against the wall and coughed a bit. "_The fucks wrong with me? I haven't been bit! Have I?" _

"_**No you haven't been bit you dumbass! You overused your Aura sight a bit." **_The voice told me.

"_Who are you?" _I asked, wondering who the hell this is that's been talking to me the whole time I've been in this damn city.

"_**I'm you idiot!" **_ It told me.

_I asked "You're me, how?"_

"_**I'm the Psychotic part of you that you locked away in that dark little part of your mind. In other words I'm your dark aura.**_" It explained. "_**My name is Psychosis.**_" He said.

"_Uh huh, cool story bro. can you leave now, my headache is getting worse and you're not helping._" I told him, guess he left. "_I wonder if the good part of my Aura is like that, but less of an ass._" I chuckled a bit.

"You okay?" Alice asked me, kneeling next to me.

"Yeah I just have a headache." I said, rubbing my temple.

"Alice, Daddy wants to talk to you." Angela told her. Alice patted me on the shoulder and took the phone from Angela. Peyton was talking to Jill about something as Angela came over to me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"All that fighting gave me a headache and I'm a little tired, but other than that I'm okay, just need to get some rest." I assured her. I struggled to stand up but did as I leaned on the wall for support. "What's Alice taking your father about?" I asked. She shrugged as I walked over to Peyton and Jill. Terri was looking around. "How far is City hall form here?" I asked.

Jill looked out over the edge at a towering structure that could only be City hall. "Not too far, about two Hours if we punch It." she said looking at me. "Think you'll be able to make it?" she asked.

"I'm not crippled! I'm just tired jeez I've been up for like eight hours, I'm not an active person." I whined. "I spend about Eighty percent of my life in bed on my computer."

Jill scoffed at that. "So you're a couch potato?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I said. "I not a track runner or an ex-S.T.A.R.S. member or a cop or anything. The fact that I'm alive right now is purely amazing." I told her.

I looked over at Alice and she had hung the phone up. "Angela, you father says he loves you and that we have three hours until the chopper arrives. So we better get moving." she told us, we got moving towards city hall. It was going to be a long walk there seeing how we probably have to take several detours.

"_This is gonna suck._" I thought as we started walking.

* * *

**Raccoon City Hospital Hive Entrance. Five Hours Forty Minutes Till Sunrise.**

Alan West had managed to escape the Hive, injured but alive at least. One of the creatures that escaped was a large dragon like beast, it was mostly orange with a cream colored under belly and large wings that were orange on one side and blue under them, its tail had a large flame on it and it stood about eight maybe nine feet. That wasn't even the most frightening part about it, it breaths fire! The beast could breathe fire!

"An amazing specimen, but rather painful." He muttered, rubbing the burnt part of his shirt. He got nicked by one on the way out, if those things got out into the city. Well, it would add on to the hell that is going on in this city.

Alan looked around the outside of the hospital he was at. The words **'Raccoon City General'** were above the entrance lit up, except for the two of the letters C, O, and the Gen in General, and the letter R and A were flickering on and off. Several ambulances were parked in the garage waiting for the call to duty that will never come. Bodies of patients and doctors lay near the entrance ripped apart, it was a sickening sight to look upon Alan shook his head and stepped around the bodies and entered the building.

The inside was no better than the outside. Blood and broken glass littered the place, pieces of glass crunched under his feet as he made his way behind the front desk, still sitting in a chair was one of the nurses, her head was ripped off and lay on the floor next to her, her eyes locked open staring at nothing in particular.

Showing some mercy for the dead, he closed her eyes before rooting through the desk for something, after a couple of minutes he pulled out a sliver key with a tag that said **'Ambulance #2'** he pocketed it and went into one of the men's restrooms.

The inside of the men's restroom was rather clean and smelled of cleaning products. He looked around until he found a medical kit on the wall. He pulled it off and put it on the sink counter before opening it. Inside was a bottle of First aid spray, two rolls of gauze, some antiseptic spray and medical tape.

He ripped off the burnt part of his shirt and disposed of it before getting the antiseptic spray, he sprayed it on the wound which produced a stinging sensation. He put the can away before getting the gauze and wrapping it around his arm, he then got the tape and ripped of a couple of strips and placed them on the gauze to keep it in place.

Breathing a sigh of relief he looked at the medical kit, it was a product of Umbrella's medical division. They may be bastards for what they did to this city but they make some pretty good and useful stuff. He put the items back inside and pulled off his backpack, he carefully set it on the counter and opened a zipper, he placed the kit inside and zipped it shut.

He then checked on the eggs, they were still looking to be in good condition and didn't look to have any sort of damage. He breathed another sigh of relief and zipped it shut before shouldering it.

He left the restroom and was about to leave but froze in his tracks when he caught sight of something to his left. He turned and In front of him was a person, a teen from the looks of it on his back was a massive rifle, a Barrett M82A1 from the looks of it. Sure there were gonna be survivors packing some type of weapon, maybe a civilian weapon like a hunting rifle or a pistol but a fucking Barrett, that thing is a fucking cannon! Where did he even get that? And how is he even carrying it right now?

He was about to ask before something hopped onto his shoulder. He was shocked, not at the teen packing a cannon but what hopped onto his shoulder, a small yellow rodent with red cheeks and a thunder bolt shaped tail, like one of the ones back in the Hive! "Who are you?" Alan asked the person.

The teen merely stared with piercing eyes. "_His eyes they're red!"_ Alan thought as the teen gestured for him to follow. "Do I at least get a name?" Alan asked, the teen shook his head as he gestured for him to follow him. Alan sighed then did so, as he got closer he couldn't help but feel a pang of fear as he looked at the teen.

"Pika." The creature had said. It was a Pikachu but Alan didn't know that now did he.

Alan looked at it. "Um hello there little guy." He said nervously, not exactly a big fan seeing how one of this species of creature can emit enough Electricity to kill a man.

"Pikachu. Pika." The creature said to the teen, he nodded and started walking towards a door that led towards the back.

Alan followed him all the while looking at the strange creature on his shoulder. _"It seems to have some form of intelligence and this kid can understand him, amazing! And it can apparently understand human language as well. I wonder if it can speak it as well."_ Alan thought with mild excitement as the creature glanced over at him a few times.

"Pikachu Pi." It said to Alan, inspecting him.

"_It seems to only be saying Pi. Ka. and chu._" Alan thought before he said. "What are you?" he asked. Taking advantage of that this creature may not attack him and he could learn more about them.

It pointed to itself and said. "Pikachu."

Alan looked at it. "_It's called a Pikachu I guess, whatever that is._" He said in his head. "My name is Alan West by the way." Alan said, trying to start a conversation with the young teen. The teen merely nodded in response, not saying a word. "_Damn, not the talkative type I guess._" Alan thought as the three walked throughout the hospital halls.

The teen knew where they were going but Alan hadn't a clue. They walked for a bit down several halls and passed more doors until they arrived to an elevator, it was your standard, doors, buttons and key card reader. Wait, key card reader? The teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a white key card that read. "**Rooftop**" he swiped it through and a ding could be heard before the doors opened. He stepped inside and gestured for Alan to get in which he did.

When they got inside the doors closed and the elevator went up, elevator music filled the small compartment they stood in. much to Alan's aggravation. "_I fucking hate elevators and that damn music!_" he mentally yelled, rubbing his temples in a circular motion with his index fingers. It always gave him a headache. The teen crossed his arms and gazed at the doors while the Pikachu bobbed its head along with the music.

As soon as the counter hit 4th the elevator stopped and the lights went out followed by the metal groaning. "The fuck?!" Alan exclaimed in a whisper, drawing his gun. A thud from above caught there attention. The teen the Pikachu and Alan looked up and saw the metal being torn away by something with massive claws, it stopped for a second before it ripped open completely and a head was revealed followed by a long tongue "Fuck me." Alan said as the Licker attacked the three.

* * *

**Inside Of A Tram On The Tracks. Five Hours Thirty Three Minutes Till Sunrise.**

We made it to the tram station a little ways from the zoo, god I hope we don't go there, I don't need an undead elephant chasing me right now, we were all sitting inside of a tram as Jill and Terri asked Alice some questions about Dr. Ashford.

Jill asked "So his name is Dr. Ashford and he runs…." Waiting for Alice to finish.

"Runs the Genetic and Viral research division of the Umbrella Corporation" She finished, loading her shotgun.

"What does he want with us?" Jill asked, leaning on a pole blowing smoke from her cigarette.

I answered for her, feeling a little better than before. "Simple, get Angela to him, Umbrella was supposed to but a truck rammed into the car that was getting her out and well, she didn't make so she made her way back to her school, we get her to him and we get out. Easy Cheesy Doritos." I explained, sitting on a chair. I was hungry as balls right now.

Peyton spoke. "No fucking deal. We find a building with the thickest walls and strongest doors and we barricade ourselves in, sit tight and wait for help." he said as Terri nodded, agreeing with his plan. Jill looked skeptical.

I sighed before saying. "I already told you what would happen if we stayed in the city! It will be nuked! There will be no help!"

"Dustin is right, there will be no help." Alice started. "According to Ashford and Dustin, Umbrella knows they can't contain the infection. So at sunrise this morning, Raccoon city will be completely sanitized." She finished, pumping her shotgun.

Terri shook her head. "What do you mean sanitized?"

I scoffed at this. "Good lord how thick is your head?" I asked.

Terri gave me a look as Alice looked down before saying. "A Precision Tactical Nuclear Device."

"What yield?" Jill asked, already not liking the answer.

"Five Kilotons". Alice answered.

"AKA. This city will be nothing more but dust in the wind." I said making an explosion with my hands.

Jill scoffed then laughed. "Fuck me." she said.

Peyton was muttering "Stupid…"

"What does that mean?" Terri asked yet again.

I slapped my head as Alice said. "It means it will destroy the infection." She chuckled and smiled before saying. "And all evidence of it."

"It's bullshit." Peyton said before yelling. "IT'S BULLSHIT! No fucking way would they get away with that! It'll be all over the fucking news!"

"Cover-up." Terri said.

"Cover-ups already prepared. A meltdown at the nuclear power plant." Alice explained.

"A tragic accident." Terri added.

Peyton shook his head saying. "Not even Umbrella's capable of this."

"Not capable?" Jill asked him. "Peyton, you were there at the bridge." She said looking directly at him before adding in a cold voice. "You know exactly how far Umbrella will go."

Peyton gave her a cold look before standing up and looking at Alice. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Alice smiled before saying. "I think we should be out of here before sunrise."

I looked at my watch. "Which is in five hours By the way"

Everyone, minus Terri and Angela, checked their weapons before we all exited the tram and headed to the Arklay overpass which took about an hour. "_Four hours left until this city blows up. Great"_ I muttered in my head. On the Arklay Overpass there was some construction equipment and a worker truck. Several small construction barricades were knocked over with the small lights still blinking, mist filled the air which was thicker then it was in the movie.

As we walked Jill asked. "What if there is no way out of this city and he's watching us on these cameras like this is some kind of sick game?" gesturing to the many cameras everywhere. Alice didn't answer, she was looking off over an edge at the mist covered train tracks. "What is it?" Jill asked her.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked, wanting to know as well.

"Oh shit, Nemesis!" I whispered to them. I pulled out my shotgun and pumped a round into the barrel.

"What's that?" Angela asked, clinging to my shirt.

"Something bad. Peyton! Stay away from the edge!" I told him.

"Why?" he asked looking over the edge.

"_Fucking idiot!_" I exclaimed in my head. I walked over to him and pulled him away. "Are you trying to get shot!?" I yelled at him.

"There's nothing down there?" He said, trying to defend himself.

"There's fucking mist everywhere! There could be a sniper down there and you wouldn't know it until it was too late." I told him.

"The sunrise ain't going wait." He said.

Alice said. "There's something down there."

"Alice, its Nemesis! He's out to get you in case you forgot! Along with Peyton and Jill!" I told them

"I don't see nothing." Peyton said, again being an idiot and walking out into the open.

"_Fuck Tard!_" I yelled mentally. I ran over and pulled him away again as machine gun filled the air, I suddenly found myself being thrown backwards and hitting the ground before sliding and coming to a stop, I hit the side of the truck.

"Dustin!" Alice yelled to me.

"_Ah fucking hell!"_ I exclaimed. Everything was moving in slow motion but it wasn't my aura sight. I sat up before looking at my stomach, my hands were clutching it. I pulled my right hand away and stared wide eyed as warm crimson blood covered my hand, it dripped off and hit the pavement. I had been shot. Gunshots from the group rang out, I looked and saw they were shooting into the mist at whatever had shot me.

But I knew it was Nemesis, but did he miss or was he aiming at me?

Angela ran over to me keeping low, as soon as she made her way over to me she stared at my wound with wide eyes. Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't speak.

I saw Alice jump off the ledge and she began her fight against Nemesis as Jill and Peyton ran over to me. "Shit fuck!" I yelled as Jill helped me up. I clutched my gut as we ran across the overpass and back onto the streets. The gunshots had drawn the undead to us as they stumbled out of alleyways, hands raised and mouths open.

Peyton had gotten my shotgun and was blasting away. "_How'd he get that? Guess I dropped it when I got shot._" Jill was having a little trouble shooting and carrying me at the same time. I pushed her off and pulled my handgun out with my left and held my stomach with my right.

"Sure you can walk?" Jill yelled to me.

I took a couple of heavy breathes before saying. "Yeah…. Let's go!" I yelled back, before grunting in pain and limping as fast as I could. God this hurt. It's like someone took a hot poker and shoved it into my gut! Every breath hurt and every movement made me want to vomit. "Fuck." I muttered as we kept moving.

We fought the undead as best as we could, but it didn't help that we were running out of ammo. I shot two Undead that came out from behind a van and seeing how I'm a right handed person, I missed the first couple of times but I killed them. All the while aggravating my wound to a great extent.

Jill dropped three that crashed out of the backdoor of a store and Peyton killed two that were ripping apart a dog.

I killed one that was crawling on the ground due to its legs being mauled off. I looked behind me and saw I was leaving a trail of blood. If I didn't get this treated soon I was gonna die. "_That'll suck._" I thought.

Just then something crashed catching the attention of the five of us, a building with double doors crashed open and undead poured out, ten. Twenty. Thirty. "_Shit! There's too many!_" I looked to Jill as she looked to me, she gave me a look as if she knew what I was about to do. She nodded grimly.

I yelled to them. "RUN!" which caught the attention of the horde, they turned to me and started shambling towards me. "RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK!" I yelled again as I took off down an alleyway, I saw Jill grab Angela and the four of them ran away leaving me and the undead.

The undead were slow but so was I, but I was out of their reach for now. I pointed my gun and fired off the rest of my clip at them, I got four headshots while the others hit their chests. My gun clicked empty as I hit a trash can and it flew out of my hands, I didn't have time to go get it so I just kept moving as fast as I could, The alleyway being filled with tons of crap didn't help my escape any.

As soon as I got out of the alley and onto the street I was tackled by an undead dressed as a cop, it pinned me to the ground and tried to go for my neck but I grabbed its head and held it away. But I had to use both hands and that just made my stomach hurt like hell! "Ahh! Bitch!" I yelled, I tried to get my other gun but the zombie knocked it out of its holster, it lay about three feet away from me. "MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! GET OFF!" I yelled.

I managed to get my legs under it which cause me gut to burn. I kicked with all I had and sent it flying a bit, I scrambled for my gun and fired at its head before it could get back up. I looked to my left and saw the horde was getting closer. "Give me a break why don't you!" I yelled to the sky. I clutched my stomach as a wave of pain hit it. "God!" I choked.

I Ran and ran as fast as I could for what felt like a long time, I found myself outside the Hospital that Carlos was at. I stumbled up the steps and flew through the door. I whipped around and locked them before falling backwards on to my back. My vision started to get blurry as I held my gut, the bleeding had gotten worse and I had no idea where the medical stuff was. "Well…. This sucks balls." I muttered as I tried to sit up.

The interior of the hospital was pretty messed up. Crap was thrown everywhere and shit was knocked over. I saw the restrooms and remembered something. "Bet there's a med kit in there." I said as I crawled towards it, I couldn't even bring myself to get up. I pushed the door open and went inside, sure enough there was a med kit on the wall.

I grabbed onto the sink counter and pulled myself up as I used it as a crutch and grabbed the med kit off the wall, I fell back to the floor causing me to yell out in pain. "AH! Shit!"

Taking a couple of heavy breathes that made me sick, I opened the kit and looked at the contents. Bandages, gauze, first aid spray, antibiotic spray and tape. My shirt was covered in blood and was ripped up, I slowly took it off with heavy exhales. When it was off I looked at my wound, it was three holes! Each one big as a quarter! "O-oh m-m-man" I stuttered out.

I was sweating a bit and the heat in here was not helping my nerves any. I grabbed my shirt and cleaned some of the blood away, I then got the antibiotic spray and sprayed it on the wounds. The stinging sensation from it caused me to wince from the mild pain. The can was empty so I threw it and grabbed the bandages and gauze and wrapped it as best as I could around my stomach to stop the bleeding. Then I got the tape to hold it in place.

With a short lived sigh of relief I sat against the wall and took a small rest, no doubt the smell of blood would attract something. I checked my gun and saw it was empty so I reloaded it with a fresh clip, last clip, guess I lost the other one when I was running. "Shit." I muttered as I blacked out, unaware that something was watching me.

* * *

**Dustchu:** **Well there you have it. Brand new chapter and if you leave a review saying this isn't Pokémon I will fong you!**

**Mew: You did a good job Dustchu.**

**Dustin: ….. THE FUCK YOU GOT ME SHOT!? WHHHY!?**

**Dustchu: Well I had to add something and you getting shot seemed like a good idea. :)**

**Dustin: *Flips Dustchu off*Asshole!**

**Mew: Please leave a review a nice review on your way out. ;) Bye!**


	5. Raccoon City General Pt 1 the search

**A/n Dustchu: Chapter six is up and it is awesome!**

**Mew: Maybe you'll actually get this one posted faster.**

**Dustchu: Hopefully, oh! And I would like to thank all those who reviewed last chapter by posting your names here in my A/n!**

**Mew but no-one reviewed last chapter, or any chapter for that matter. Except for the flames you used to cook Popcorn with.**

**Dustchu Q_Q I know! *Sobs in dark corner***

**Dustin: Just got to wait I guess. Oh Yeah I'm alright the way, just bleeding out over here is all.**

**Red: …. **

**Mew: Dustchu doesn't own Resident evil or Pokémon. That would be the equivalent of twerking zombies and Dolphins Moon walking upside down. *Mew moon-walks out of the room wearing a white glove and fedora.* A Hee Hee Hee~**

**Dustchu: *Hops up and wipes away tears.* Also I'm not going to be calling Red "The teen anymore." It's third person, people know who he is… I would hope. Also going to be adding some crap. So you'll know who's perspective it is, I think people be getting confused and what not. **

**That and this is going to be 10K words to make up for my laziness, which I might add is the longest thing I have ever written in a single chapter for anything ever. So please, review, I worked hard on this. I would also appreciate constructive criticism that could help me out in future stories. :) **

**Raccoon City Hospital. Fourth Floor. Five Hours Twenty Minutes Till Sunrise. Third Person Pov.**

* * *

The elevator was a mess of debris and bloody pulp at the bottom of the elevator shaft, the cables that just ten minutes ago held the elevator snapped due to the elevator being overcrowded. Several claws were sticking out form the debris.

On the fourth floor Alan West was looking down at the elevator wreckage. "Whew. That was close." He muttered.

*Flashback*

_After the first licker got inside several more were on top trying to claw their way inside, Red reacted quickly and had his Pikachu use thunderbolt on it, the licker shrieked in pain but it still stood it was pissed off._

_Alan took aim with his handgun and managed to fire off a shot before the licker's tongue knocked it away._

_More thuds came from above signaling the arrival of more lickers. Alan could hear the groaning of the cables straining to keep the elevator from falling. A ding could be heard and on a small monitor above the doors the words. "__**WEIGHT LIMIT REACHED.**__" And the elevator stopped moving._

_Alan turned to Red and yelled to him. "This thing can't handle the weight!" while staring at the licker._

_Red turned to Pikachu and pointed his head at the Licker, Pikachu nodded with a determined expression and jumped onto his shoulder then off onto the wall, using the momentum ran across it and onto the Licker's back. Before it could react Pikachu unleashed a powerful thunderbolt that could rival Thor._

_Alan watched in stunned awe as the licker crumpled to the ground in a charred heap. Pikachu hopped off with a grin on his face and onto Red's shoulder._

_Wasting no time Alan rushed over to the door and gripped the edges and tried to pry it open, Alan tried and tried but to no avail. It wouldn't open. Red came over and pushed him lightly out of the way and proceeded to do the same thing, Alan watched yet again in stunned silence as the doors opened with extreme ease as Red made his way out. _

_Alan followed suit after quickly picking up his gun. "The hell kid?" he asked. Red just looked towards the elevator, eight more lickers landed on top while two made their way inside. _

_They spotted Red and Alan and hissed a challenge to them, they slowly made their way toward Red and Alan but didn't get to leave as the cables snapped sending the elevator crashing down the shaft which produced a loud screeching sound. Alan looked down just in time to witness the elevator car crash into a pile of rubble followed by the screams of the licker as they were crushed beneath the car._

*End Flashback*

Red was looking around the fourth floor of the hospital. It was like most hallways in the hospital, littered with papers and half eaten corpses of patients and doctors. Red whistled lightly to Alan to get his attention. "Yeah?" Red made a gesture to follow him, Alan obeyed and the two made their way across the bloodstained halls.

Gurneys with the deceased sit next to doorways or in the middle of the halls, during the first hours of the attack the dead started pouring in. People with bites and serious injuries came looking for help but were either forced to wait and succumb to their injuries or die at the hands of the undead.

Alan was keeping alert as he didn't want to run into anymore Lickers or the undead, while doing so he kept looking at the completely obedient creature the walking beside Red. "_This kid controls the thing like its nothing when it could just as easily kill him. How does he do it?_" Alan wondered. The creature just killed one of Umbrella's many prime specimens and it doesn't even look like it broke a sweat! "_And this is one of the smaller ones that Umbrella had. Who knows how the bigger ones would fare._" He thought with a bit of fear.

Red and Alan continued walking until they came to a door that led to the rooftop, there was a lock with a four digit code. Red entered in the numbers "0930" and the door beeped followed by a small green light showing the code was accepted. He gripped the door handle and opened the door. inside were the stairs leading up to the roof.

Red was about to take a step forward but Alan stopped him. "Listen, just who are you?" he asked. Red just stared at Alan, not making the slightest sound other than his calm breathing. "Are you mute or something?" he asked again, getting impatient.

Red shook his head. "Then why are you not speaking, took a vow of silence or something?" Red sighed heavily before reaching into his front jacket pocket and pulling out something that looked like a credit card. Red handed it to Alan who took it and looked at it; it was some form of I.D.

**Trainer Card**

**Pokémon Trainer: Red**

**ID No: 43657**

"_This kid's name is Red? And trainer, the hell is that?"_ Alan thought, he turned it around and looked at the back. Some stuff about winning something called the Pokémon league, he won in all the regions and he's considered the champion and Pokémon master. Now below was what caught his interest, six small pictures of those Creatures from the Umbrella labs.

The first was the small yellow rat he knows as Pikachu. Below was something Alan could barely make out.

**Species: Pikachu**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Electric**

**Nickname: Pika**

"Pika." He said with a small smile, looking at the Pikachu in question, the Pikachu nodded and grinned.

The second a small purple cat like creature with big ears and whiskers with a tail that split down the middle. Below was another small plate showing its details.

**Species: Espeon**

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Psychic**

**Nickname: None.**

"_Espeon, that's one of the ones that was shown to have Psychic abilities._" Alan thought. He was almost killed by one on the way out of the Hive.

The third is a large bear like creature. It was a dark green with its eyes closed triangle shaped ears and giant feet as well as giant hands.

**Species: Snorlax**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Normal**

**Nickname: None**

"_Those have shown to have massive appetites, one stole my sandwich._" Alan thought with mild anger. That was his sandwich.

The fourth was that dragon from before.

**Species: Charizard**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Fire/Flying**

**Nickname: None.**

"_Scary motherfucker._"

The fifth was a giant tortoise like creature with two huge cannons on its back.

**Species: Blastiose**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Water**

**Nickname: None**

"_A giant turtle that can shoot water, I've worked with all of these creatures."_

The sixth and final was a huge green monster with a giant red plant on its back that has green palm like leaves coming out from under it and a green body and long claws.

**Species: Venusaur**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Grass/Poison**

**Nickname: None.**

"So these creatures are called Pokémon?" Alan asked giving the card back to the person he now knows as Red, Red nodded and continued towards the stairs with Alan in tow.

It was a short jog up and when Red came to the door he and Pikachu stood on either side, preparing themselves for whatever maybe on the other side of the door.

Alan Checked his pistol and saw he had four shots left. "_Need to find some ammo for this soon._" he told himself.

Red counted to three with his fingers then burst through the door and onto the roof with Pikachu and Alan following suit.

It was devoid of life save for the crows flying overhead. In the distance you could hear the bloodcurdling screams of people and the moans of the dead followed by gunshots and small explosions. Alan was looking over the ledge and what he saw almost gave him a heart attack, he saw a massive amount of undead slowly making their way towards the hospital, he ran over to the other side and saw the same thing, fear was evident on his face.

"Dear god." He muttered as beads of sweat started to form on his head. "We're surrounded!" he almost screamed.

Red then pulled out of his pocket a small spherical shaped object that was red on top and white on bottom and had a small button in the middle. He pressed the button and the sphere grew two times its size, he threw it into the air and it popped open in a ball of white light which produced a sort of thrilling sound that hit the ground, what appeared was a small cat like creature. It was Espeon.

"Espeon Esp?" It said.

Alan turned around and saw the Espeon and was amazed by the sight. "Wow, you have another one of those creatures?" he asked.

Red nodded and looked to the Espeon then to a small air duct that led back down below. The Espeon nodded and went over to it, its eyes glow a bright blue and the grate popped off and landed with a thud. The Espeon hopped inside and went back downstairs.

"Where's it going?" Alan asked, sitting on the ground. Red said nothing as he too sat down and closed his eyes. "_Wonder what he has planned._" Alan wondered as the moans of the undead continued to get closer and closer.

* * *

**Raccoon City Hospital. Outside The Men's bathroom. Five hours Ten minutes Till Sunrise. Third Person Pov.**

The Espeon had made her way down through the vents until she came to the end that led to the ground floor, she used psychic on the vent's grate and opened it and hopped down onto the floor. The hallways were a complete mess; she was greeted with the stench of death and decay. The bodies of the deceased lay here and there torn apart and their entrails strown across the floor, flies had started to gather and were making a loud buzzing sound. The floors were stained with blood and body parts lay here and there, doors to the rooms of the injured.

But out of all the smells one in particular caught her attention, it was a human, and he was alive! The Espeon found the source of the smell coming from the bathroom, she cautiously made her way over to the door and pushed it open.

The smell of Iron hit her nose like a wave, "_the human must be injured" _she thought. Inside a can of first aid spray was lying on the floor along with other medical supplies, and when she made her over to the human she found him lying against the wall. The human looked a sickly grey and was shirtless, the shirt lie a foot away from him covered in blood and had a messy bandage wrapped around his waist that was coated in blood, his hair was dark brown covered by a black hat and around his neck were two bandannas, he wore woodland camouflage pants and combat boots that had even more blood on them. His chest was slowly rising with each breath.

The Espeon walked over to him and nudged his arm, the human twitched his head a bit but that was it. "_I hope he's alive, might need directions down here._" she thought as he nudged the human again.

This time the human opened his eye lazily, he moved his eyes left to right looking around before his eyes set on the Espeon in front of him. His eyes then slowly opened wider until he had a look of pure shock of his face and he exclaimed in a tired voice. "Holy shit!"

* * *

**Inside The Men's Bathroom. Five hours Eight Minutes Till Sunrise. Dustin Pov.**

I couldn't believe it, sitting in front of me was a fucking Espeon! Either I'm hallucinating right now or this is the greatest thing to happen to me right now, but knowing me it's probably the first one. We sat there for the longest time before I piped up. "Um, Hi." I said weakly.

It nodded and said. "Espeon." I bit my lip; I guess it said hi back I don't know!

"_I did._" A female voice said in my head.

"_Oh fuck Psychosis is that you? Go away damn it!"_ I yelled mentally looking up at the ceiling. I was not in the mood.

"_Psychosis? No it's me talking to you."_ The voice said again.

I looked back down and saw the Espeon looking at with a curious look. "You?" I asked.

She nodded. "_I am a Pokémon called Espeon, the evolved form of Eevee._" she told me.

I groaned in pain as I shifted. "I know what you are, you from Kanto?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "_You know what I am, how?_" she asked, wondering a human like me could know what she is.

"Oh that is a long story lassie." I said in a scottish accent, I laughed a tiny bit before my stomach started hurting again. "Fuck." I muttered.

"_What happened to you?" _asked me, looking at my stomach.

"I got shot by Nemesis." I told her, recalling when I got three to the gut.

"_The large behemoth carrying a chain gun?_" she asked, apparently she had seen it. Or maybe she knows…

"Yeah, but he's only supposed to go after S.T.A.R.S. members and the police. I don't know if he missed and hit me by accident or if I'm being targeted by Umbrella." I explained to her, I sighed before adding. "If that's the case then I'm in deep shit, cause I'm no match for that dude. I barely made it here in one piece."

"_Can you walk?_" she asked.

I got on all fours slowly and gripped the edge of the sink and used it to hoist myself up, it took a couple of tries but I managed to stand, given my current look I looked like a zombie. I then looked down and saw my handgun on the floor. "Ah shit." I said. I then saw Espeon's eyes glow a bright blue and saw my gun levitate in the air in front of me, it was covered in a blue aura. I gripped the handle and it went away. "Thanks. I did not want to bend down and get that, that would've hurt." I thanked her.

She smiled and said. "_No problem._"

I smiled back and slowly limped my way to the door, I pulled it open and looked outside. Just like before it was covered in blood and body parts. "Did you happen see any undead or anything else?" I asked. I don't have that much ammo left.

She sniffed the air and twitched her ears for any sounds, then shook her head. "_No one here but us._"

I sighed in relief. "That's good; I don't think I can win a fight right now." I told her. I really cannot, given my injuries. I limped out into the hall and looked around before a thought popped into my head. "Where did you come from? Is there a trainer in the city, or are you a wild Pokémon that got sucked into a portal and transported here?" I asked.

She again raised an eyebrow. "_Yes, I have a trainer and he is here, on the roof of this building. And who are you anyway?_" she asked me, getting more and more suspicious of the person who knows about Pokémon and where there from, as well as the trainers.

"When I get up to the roof I'll tell you and your trainer everything I know. Deal?" I offered.

"…_Deal."_ She agreed, not really sure.

I nodded and made my way to the stairs followed closely by the Espeon who was keeping an eye on me. Behind me I could hear the moans of the undead. "_That ain't a pleasant sound._" I thought with grimace, if they got in I was done for.

The halls were littered with gurneys and papers and other random pieces of crap. To my left was a hall that looked an explosion went off in it, the ceiling was all but destroyed and the walls were caked with bloody handprints and bullet holes, the floor had parts of the ceiling lying here and there as well as exposed wires and cables, at the Far end was a double door that had a chain and padlock holding it in place and a piece of two by four through the handle. The words "**DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE**" Were painted in black on it.

I stared at it before saying while nodding. "Walking dead reference." Espeon was about to ask but I started limping away towards the steps.

The smell of death was not a pleasant smell; rotten bodies and blood was everywhere. I couldn't help but look into some of the rooms and saw the mangled corpses of patients and doctors strewn across the rooms and ripped apart. Gurneys were blocking a door that had a sign above it saying. "**Exit**" no going that way.

We made it to an intersection of halls and I was about to continue left but Espeon stopped me. "_There's someone else here._" she informed me.

I ducked behind a wall. "How many?"

She sniffed the air and twitched her ears for any sounds before saying. _"There's three of them, coming from-"_ she looked around a corner to our right. _"That way."_

I limped over to the wall and peered around it, I could make out faint voices but I couldn't tell who it is. There were no rooms nearby and nothing to hide behind. "_Fuck." _I thought. Depending on whom it is I may have to fight them. The voices were now really close now but I still couldn't tell who it is.

I looked to Espeon and she nodded, I counted to three. "_One-Two-THREE!_" I shot out of cover and held up my gun holding my gut with the other. I was greeted with two assault rifles and one gold-plated Deagle, Carlos, Nicolai and L.J. had their guns pointed at me and their fingers on the trigger, Carlos was looking at me and I could tell he recognized me from before.

"I know you." He said. Called it.

I gulped and started panting slowly; I was starting to get woozy. "And how's that?" I asked.

"You're that kid from before that I saw in the hospital, you shot Yuri didn't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "If I didn't you would've gotten bit by him, so you're welcome." I said, okay now everything was starting to get blurry.

"You don't look so good." L.J. said least I think it was him.

"No sh-shit." I stuttered before falling to my knees, I had dropped my gun and everything had started to get fuzzy.

"Nicolai, help me with him." Carlos said to him, I felt Carlos and Nicolai help me up to my feet but I could barely stand. "Nicolai, you take point." He told him, Carols was holding me up and was guiding me somewhere.

"_Espeon where are you?"_ I asked her.

"_Hiding, I'm not too keen on getting shot._" She told me. "_I'll be keeping an eye on you._" She added.

I chuckled. "_I hope you enjoy the view._"

I heard her scoff. "_Shut up._"

Carlos had guided me to the door with a sign above it saying "**Pharmacy**" Nicolai and L.J. stood on either side of the door and preformed a tactical enter and clear. Nicolai came out and helped me inside where I was sat down on a chair. L.J. had closed the door while Nicolai was on lookout, Carlos had gotten a medical kit from one of the shelves and proceeded to fix me up.

"What were you doing here?" Nicolai asked me looking over the counter, my vision had cleared up a bit and my wooziness had gone away.

I took a couple of breathes before saying. "I was about to escape the city until I got shot by Nemesis and chased here by a bunch of the undead. And let me tell you, getting chased through a narrow alleyway by about thirty zombies is not fun."

"Nemesis?" L.J. asked.

"Big Mofo with a rocket launcher and Chain Gun, got hit by a cop car." I told him; guess he didn't see me when I hit Nemesis.

A look a realization appeared on his face. "You got shot by that thing? Damn!"

"It wasn't fun; shit this whole night wasn't fun." I said displeasure in my voice. Then I heard a beeping noise coming from my pocket, I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out that thing that looks like a Digivice.

"What's that?" Nicolai asked me.

"No idea, all I know is that this thing has something to do with my being here in raccoon." I told him, words in bold black text appeared on the screen.

"**How are you feeling Dustin?**" It read.

"I will not hesitate to throw you against the wall you ass. How do you think I'm feeling?" I asked it, I could see out of the corner of my eye that I was getting some looks.

"**Better hurry, time awaits. Look for the gold piece of eight.**" It read in bold text.

"The hell?" I said; a fucking riddle? Who am I batman?

"What's wrong, watch broken?" Carlos asked putting the finishing touches on my bandage. I turned the thing around and showed him the riddle. "The hell is that?"

"Listen, I'm not exactly from here and this thing is somehow responsible for that. I've been brought here for a trail of sorts, and this is part of it. And I don't really have time for this shit!" I yelled at it. I groaned in annoyance at this, I didn't have time for this. "Am I good to go?" I asked Carlos who had finished.

"Yep." He said, standing up.

I followed suit, I got up slowly and I was able to stand at least, and checked the time. "Only Four hours" I muttered. I was about to leave the room before I remembered. "Did either of you get my gun I dropped?" I asked.

Nicolai reached into his pocket and pulled out my gun. "Here you are." He held it out to me.

I took it. "Thanks." I checked it before putting it into my holster. "So what are you guys going to do now?"

"Nothing now that the undead have surrounded the building. We're trapped here!" Nicolai yelled as he hit the wall, anger in his voice.

"Calm down Nicolai." Carlos said, placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder "We'll find a way." he told him.

That got me thinking, despite it looking different could this be the hospital from Resident Evil Outbreak? If it is then we can get out through the sewers! "_Hey Espeon!_" I called out, please answer.

She did. "_Yeah, Are you alright?_" she asked. Mild concern in her voice.

I smiled "_Yeah I'm good and I think I have a way out of here._" I told her, Least I think I do.

"_You do?_" she asked.

I nodded slightly. _"There's a way out through an underground passage underneath the hospital through the sewers."_ I told her, recalling how I got out through that way in the game.

"_Do you know how to get there?_"

"_Yes, but there are a few things we have to do before we can get out._" I explained to her.

She sighed. "_Like what?_"

"_Once we get your trainer I'll explain everything to everyone. Promise._" I told her, Great another long–ass explanation about what's going on.

"_Alright, just try not to get killed, I'm going back to my trainer now, we'll be waiting for you on the rooftop."_ She told me.

I sighed then turned around to tell Carlos and the others. "Okay, there are some other people on the roof that I have to go get and then after that I'm getting out of here." I told them.

"How? Those undead are everywhere!" Nicolai said to me.

I smiled "I have a way out of here." that got there attention as they all looked my way.

"You do?" L.J. asked, tucking his Deagle into his pants.

I nodded. "Yep."

Carlos checked his gun before switching out the mag for a new one, he then pulled back the bolt which put a round into the chamber. "Mind if we tag along?" Carlos asked me, Nicolai checking his gun as well.

"Sure, but I hope you're prepared for what may be in this place. It's not like outside, there are some pretty nasty things in here that top the zombies." I warned them, checking my gun again and sighing heavily, needed more ammo.

"We're prepared. So where are we going?" Carlos asked.

I pointed up. "The roof, there's someone up there that I have to get." I told them.

"Well. Let's go get this dude and get out. This place is giving me the creeps." L.J. said, nervously looking around.

"You don't know the half of it." I muttered quietly. "Well, let's go. And be on your guard." I told them as I opened the door out, but then I spotted a shirt on the chair sitting next to the counter, it was a dark blue color and looked my size. "_I ain't walking around here shirtless._" I snagged it and put it on, it was a good fit. I then left followed by Carlos Nicolai and L.J.

Carlos and L.J. took point with me and Nicolai at the back, we used the R.O.E. seeing how me and L.J. were both Civilian we would be in the middle; we got handguns while they have assault rifles. L.J. kept watch right and I had our left. I kept my handgun gripped tight in my hands as we passed several rooms that could have a potential foe inside.

There were a lot of open rooms that we passed that housed medical equipment and beds, along with some patents and nurses, all mangled and ripped apart, blood spattered on the walls like sick graffiti. "_All this death and blood. You'd think I'd be scared shitless right now, or freaking out or something. But, I don't feel anything._" I thought with grimace, my god what's wrong to me?

I took notice of something, the lights were on but they were dimmed a bit. "See that?" I asked No one in particular.

Carlos looked and said. "The power grid went out a while ago, must be an emergency power generator somewhere in the building." He finished, not breaking eye contact with the way in front of him.

I hummed in thought, How did the Hive go again? It's been awhile since I last played it. "_The generator is on so that's done, now we need to get Espeon's trainer off the roof and get the card Hursh, if he hasn't turned into Leech man that is."_ I shuddered at the thought at having to face him, Scary Mofo. "_Then get out through the basement sewers and fight the bigger leech, easy cheesy Doritos._" That's the plan.

We came to the elevator and I pressed the button, nothing. I press it again… nothing. "The hell?" I wondered, I inspected the Elevator and saw that it was open partially. I gripped the edges and pulled on them, I didn't actually think they'd budge; I'm a weak guy.

The doors opened and we were greeted with a nasty looking sight. Inside was what was left of the Elevator car along with several bloody remains of what I think were lickers, the weight of the car had crushed them into nothing by bloody pulp and crushed bones, tongues hang limp out of their mouths.

Carlos leaned in and inspected them. "What are they?" He asked, poking one with his gun.

"Lickers, one of Umbrella's experiments let loose on the city. Nasty little bastards they are. They're fast agile and lethal, and very good jumpers. Also want to watch out for their tongue, it can shot out of their mouth and grab you." I explained to them, eyeing a licker that had the remnants of clothes on it. It looked like a school uniform of some sort.

"How do you know so much about them?" Nicolai asked me.

"I'll explain everything once we get up to the roof, let's go." I told him, I left the elevator and went over to the stairs and opened the door slowly, the stairwell was clear of any threats, I whistled for them to come over to go in first. Carlos entered with Nicolai as me and L.J. at the rear; we slowly made our way upstairs making sure to be quiet, don't want to disturb anything that might be here.

The stairwell looked like most, if most had blood stained stairs and bodies hanging of the handrails, a foul smell was coming from the bottom of the stairwell, I looked down but couldn't make out anything other than the smell.

We made it to the fourth floor and we made our way to the rooftop door that was on the other side of the halls, gurneys were everywhere up here with the dead on top, I saw several posters on the walls that advertised things like "Blood transfusions! Give blood today and save a life!" or "Umbrella care providers. Working twenty-four-seven saving lives everywhere."

I heard Nicolai scoff after reading one. "Umbrella." He spat. "Saving lives my ass, where were they when we needed an evacuation?" He muttered angrily.

"Off doing un-godly deeds in the cities of America, that and watching what's going on in raccoon city through those cameras." I said, Pointing to a black dome on the ceiling, it was a camera. Both Nicolai and L.J. spotted the camera and flipped it off. I chuckled lightly as Carlos was giving the camera a death glare.

Just then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, I whipped around and pointed my gun into a room marked. "**Room 401**" the door was wide open and a trail of blood led inside. I whistled lightly and they turned to me, L.J. Mouthed "What is it?"

"I saw something in there." I mouthed back, pointing to my eyes then to the room. Carlos tapped Nicolai on the shoulder and he came over to me, we had our guns pointed to the inside and made our way in slowly. I went in first followed by Nicolai as Carlos and L.J. kept watch outside.

The inside was like most hospital rooms, it had two beds, bedside tables, bathroom, and medical equipment and so on. The window had the curtains pulled shut and was slowly moving back and forth; guess the window's open because I could feel a stale feeling draft seeping in.

I scanned the room before my eyes started feeling weird; everything in sight then turned dark. "_The heck? Oh, this is Aura sight._" I thought, I could feel the presences of Carlos Nicolai and L.J. along with one other. I could see the other's Aura and saw it was coming from the inside of a locker, the person's Aura was a dull blue, my Aura's instincts automatically told me this person was injured.

I put my gun into its holster as my sight went back to normal and went over to the locker slowly, I gestured for Nicolai to follow me, we slowly made our way over to the locker and I gripped the handle. Nicolai readied his gun and gave me a nod; I yanked the locker door open and out fell a person I half-expected to see, R.P.D. Officer, Kevin Ryman.

He hit the floor with a thud and a soft grunt, I knelt to check him and saw he had an inch wide three inch long gash on his shoulder, it looked deep. I turned him over gently as he opened his eyes and shot up only to clench his shoulder.

He looked at his surrounding and saw me and Nicolai. "Who are you?" he asked pain in his voice.

"I'm Dustin, that guy is Nicolai Ginovaef." I pointed to Nicolai then to Carlos and L.J. as they came in "He's Carlos, they're U.B.C.S. commandos, and that guy is L.J." I told him.

He then got up slowly and walked over to the window and looked out of it, his face went from pain to Painful horror. "Damn it! How long have they been down there?" he asked.

Nicolai checked his watch. "About an hour." He answered.

"Are the others with you or are you alone Kevin?" I asked.

He gave me a questioning look. "How do you know my name, I don't remember telling you?"

"I will explain that, for now are the others with you? Jim Mark Cindy David Yoko Alyssa George?" I listed them.

"Yeah." He said hesitantly. "But I lost them when I ran from the leech dude." He said.

"Fuck me!" I mouthed.

"Leech?" Carlos asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Another nasty ass mofo I do not want to fight, I suggest we go to the roof, get the guy I was talking about, find your group then get the hell out of here." I said, I went into the bathroom and looked for anything to patch up Kevin. I found a medical kit and plucked it off the wall and brought it over to Kevin, I gave it to him and he proceeded to patch himself up as I went out the door into the hall.

"_I wondered if they were here, this will be tough will all of them but I won't let that stop me. I'm getting us all out of here one way or another._" I told myself, I looked behind me and saw that Kevin was healed up and ready to go. "You good?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yep."

"Good, now to the roof, I want to explain all this crap and get it over with." I said followed by a tired sigh.

We all got into formation with Carlos at the front Nicolai at the back and me L.J. in the middle with Kevin in front of us. We made our way over to the stairs that led to the rooftop, there was a keypad but the door was open so there wasn't any point in using it, I don't even know the code. We made our way upstairs until we got to the roof's door.

I decided to go first so I gripped the handle and counted to three. "One-Two-Three." Then opened it; I was greeted with a smoky smell of death that was carried by a stale wind that hit me head on. I could see pillars of smoke rising up from parts of the city. The roof was just like in Outbreak, rusty looking with a helipad, but also like Operation Raccoon City too.

I made my way across the roof until I spotted two figures standing by the edge; one was wearing a blue shirt and work pants and had messy brown hair and was wearing eye-glasses.

The other had his back turned and looked younger and was wearing a red cap and a red white jacket with worn blue jeans, on his back was a Barrett M28A1 sniper rifle.

"_Damn._" I remarked; those take some skill to use, I heard it can tear through an engine block like a hot knife through butter. He looked scarily familiar to me. "_Wonder why?_" I thought. I could see Espeon sitting next to the guy, must be her trainer. "Hey." I said, trying to get his attention, he turned around and I could see why he looked scarily familiar. He was Red! "Holy shit." I gawked; it was the Pokémon master Red! I saw his Pikachu jump onto his shoulder with a small grin on his face.

"_Yeah, that's everyone's reaction to him._" Espeon said to me, walking out from behind Red.

"_Your trainer is fucking Red?!_" I almost yelled at her.

"_Yep._" She said happily.

I was about to reply when Carlos and Nicolai came up with their guns raised at the sight of Espeon and Pika, I ran in front of them and held out my hands. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot!" I yelled.

"Those are the things that Umbrella attacked us with!" Nicolai yelled, Finger on the trigger.

"Umbrella?" I caught a glimpse of Red and the other guy and saw that Red pulled out a jet black Desert Eagle and the other guy pulled out a Glock 17 pointed it at us, I held out my arms to both parties and screamed. "Everyone hold your motherfucking fire right now!"

Everybody stood still but tensions were still getting pretty high. "Okay, now. I will explain everything right here right now so if all a Ya'll just chill the fuck out we'll get somewhere!" I yelled, I was starting to lose it.

Kevin walked over to me and said. "Let's just listen to what the kid has to say, so as a police officer, I'm going to have to ask that everybody lower your weapons." he asked in a polite yet threating way, unclipping the gun on his holster.

Red lowered his first followed by the guy next to him then everybody else. I sighed in relief. "Okay, now onto my explanation."

I took a deep breath before recounting all the events of what happened, what Umbrella did to the city, at the bridge, what happened to me when I was with Alice and her group, how we were separated by Nemesis, and ended it with how I got here, how I'm not from this world and how all of this is a popular franchise. Movies games etc. and all about Red, well not everything just a quick summery about him and what Pokémon are.

I got some looks from everybody except Red; at least one believes me I think.

Nicolai was the first to speak up. "All of this." He gestured to the city. "A game?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep." I answered.

"How is that even possible? I don't feel like a game character." Carlos said, looking at me with a look of disbelief.

"Listen, I don't know how, but all of this is several video games and a movie called Resident evil Apocalypse." I told him, leaning against a wall.

"And you're from a completely different world?" He added.

"If I'm not then explain all that I explained just now, how do I know so much? I even know what Red over there has, the "Creatures" he has are called Pokémon, and they're actually from a different world as well."

"Pokémon?" L.J. asked.

"It's short for Pocket monsters; they can fit into a tiny red ball called a PokéBall, Red you got one?" I asked.

He demonstrated by Pulling out Espeon's PokéBall and calling her back, everybody was wide-eyed at what just happened. "Holy shit." Nicolai and the others exclaimed.

I turned to Nicolai. "And what did you mean "those things Umbrella released into the city"?" I asked, what Umbrella have to do with Pokémon.

"You don't know?" Carlos asked; I shook my head as he continued. "Umbrella had a bunch of "Pokémon" attack us near the residential district; we lost three of our men we regrouped with." He told me, a look of solemn at the loss of his men on his face.

"They… Have Pokémon?" I asked, anger building up slightly at what they might be doing to them. I stretched my fingers and popped them, more or less a nervous habit of mine. "Methinks I have another reason to kill every Umbrella punk I see." I muttered to myself.

"So, now that we got this dude, we gonna leave now?" L.J. asked, eager to leave.

"We have to get my group first." Kevin said, checking his 45. Satisfied it's good to go, he put it back into its holster.

"That's right." I said, I almost forgot. "Well, now that's we've got some extra guns we should get going." I told everyone.

We checked our weapons before we moved out to find Kevin's group; I hope that finding them will be easy, this hospital is big and I do not want to run into Leech man.

Carlos and Nicolai took the front with Me L.J. and the other guy at the back with Red and Kevin in front of us.

I looked over at the guy walking next to me and asked. "I'm Dustin, what's your name? I didn't catch it." I asked politely.

He readjusted his glasses before saying. "West, Alan West. Nice to meet you Dustin." He said with a small smile, but he seemed nervous about something.

"Nervous?" I asked, Looking forward looking for any sign of an enemy.

"Little bit." He admitted; a small sweat was building up on his forehead.

I sighed "Me too." I also admitted as we went down the stairs and reached the fourth floor,

We continued heading down the halls until we made it to the other stairwell and went down to the third floor where we went into one of the rooms, we checked it before we planned out what we were going to do next.

I started first. "Okay seeing how our group is a bit big we should split up and cover what we need done before we GTFO."

"Like what?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms.

"There are seven of us, so we split up. Carlos Red and Kevin will team up and go find the rest of his group while me Alan and Nicolai will split up and find what we need to get out." I said.

L.J. raised his hand. "What about me?" he asked.

"Which of these two groups do you think will fare better?" I asked, pointing to mine then to Carlos's. He pointed to Carlos's. "Go with them then." I said. "Okay teams Break!" I said to everyone.

Red looked to Pika who was on his shoulder then left the room, followed by Carlos L.J. and Kevin while me Nicolai and Alan left as well, they went left while we went right.

Kevin told us that his group was somewhere downstairs so they went down there. We headed for the Nurse's Station because Doctor Hursh has the keycard needed for the basement door; the nurse's station was a good walk away as the layout of the hospital was slightly different, none of the shutters were down to block our path.

The walk was clear until we turned left and was greeted with some hospital carnage, some bodies lying against the walls half gnawed on and torn apart, teeth and claw marks covered their bodies and their clothes ripped to shreds. Alan had a look of mild disgust on his face while Nicolai wasn't paying the bodies any mind as he stepped around them.

We were nearing the Nurse's station thanks to the sign above telling where everything is. We stepped up our pace a bit until we arrived at the nurse's station, there was a trail of blood going inside so we took defensive positions around the door; Nicolai prepared himself while I checked my gun and Alan pulled out his Glock.

We counted to three before we went inside and the inside was just like the game, almost.

The bodies of two nurses lie on the floor; they look like they were shot. A barricade near the backup generator console was knocked over so I went and looked over the toppled barricade and saw the body of a doctor near the window; he was torn up a lot worse than in the game. Nicolai was checking around for anything useful with L.J. while I hopped over the barricade to find the card.

* * *

**With The First Group. Second floor. Third Person Pov.**

Red Carlos L.J. and Kevin had gone down to the second floor where Mark Cindy and Jim were last seen, Alyssa Yoko David and George were somewhere on the first floor, Kevin was in the front of the group with Carlos while Red and Pika along with L.J. were at the back.

The second floor was, miraculously, devoid of any mutilated bodies and blood, aside from a couple of papers on the floor and some knocked over vending machines, it looks like they might not run into anything down here. The air conditioner was on and was making a dull sound as it made the halls rather chilly. They reached a hall that looks like a small war had gone on as there were bullet holes in the walls and from the looks of it, some small explosives had gone off leaving cracks and char marks along the wall.

Several doors were broken down while some still stood but had large dents and claw marks covering them, the inside of those rooms had the inside's thrashed; the beds were turned over and the closet doors were torn open and the contents were scattered onto the floor, medical equipment was knocked over, everything was quiet save for the long beep that came from the heart monitors.

Some lights flickered on and off giving it a frightening atmosphere, knowing that at any moment they could go out and plunge those in the hall into darkness.

They continued forward until they came to an intersection, the path right led to one of the ER's, the path left led to some patent's rooms and the path forward led to some offices and staff rooms.

"We should split up, cover more ground." Carlos suggested, eyeing the path left.

Kevin un-holstered his 45 and looked right. "I'll go right, Cindy ran down that way before we were separated." He said, hoping his friends are alive and not one of the undead.

Red had his arms crossed and was looking forward, Desert Eagle in his hand while Pika was twitching his ears for any sounds and keeping an eye out for any threats.

L.J. had his left hand in his pocket scratching his forehead with his right; his gold plated Desert Eagles glinting a little in the light.

"I'll take the left, L.J. you stay here." Kevin started walking right as Carlos turned to Red "Red was it?" Carlos asked him. Red nodded, still looking forward. "You go forward." Red uncrossed his arms and nodded as he started walking forward, Pika hopping down and walking next to him. Carlos checked his gun before going left down the hall.

* * *

**With Kevin. Third Person Pov.**

Kevin had gone right towards the ER in the hopes of finding Cindy Lennox, a waitress from J's bar. While walking he thought back to what drove them here in the first place.

*Flashback*

_Mark Cindy Yoko Alyssa David Jim and George Led by Kevin narrowly escaped the depths of the hive after they had accidentally set of some kind of alarm trying to get the lift online, Several strange creatures of Umbrella's had gone on a rampage inside the lab and escaped into the city, adding onto the horror the city was already having to endure._

_When they got there they encountered Dr Hursh, he had told them that the Hospital was not a place to take refuge and that he himself was going to leave as soon as possible._

_David mentioned that there is a sewer entrance that they can use to get out to get out through; the seven were standing outside the Nurse's station about to call the elevator._

"_Are you sure about this David?" Yoko asked, she was breathing rather hard after having to run away from a large blue dragon like creature, the Pokémon known as Salamance. _

_Course she didn't know that, or any of the others for that matter._

_David Looked to her. "Yeah." he simply said, holding a lead pipe he had picked up in the alley. There was fresh blood on it and slightly bent._

"_Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Alyssa said, holding her Taser._

_Kevin walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the basement, there was no response. The power was out for it._

"_Well?" Alyssa asked, getting impatient._

"_Hate to break it to ya princess, but without power for it we ain't going anywhere." He told her, kicking the elevator. He was frustrated at a lot of things right now and he didn't want anything else adding on to it._

"_What do we do now?" Cindy asked, holding a kitchen knife she had taken from J's bar. It had bloodstains on it._

_Mark had walked over to the Nurse's station and go inside to ask Hursh if he knew anything about it. George was currently thinking about if his old collage of his had survived this insanity. And Jim was flipping his lucky coin, it kept coming up tails._

_Inside of the Nurse's Station Hursh was trying to turn on the emergency generator for the elevator. Mark had come in startling him slightly. "Oh, hello." He said in a somewhat friendly manner._

"_Sup." Mark said, his gruff voice sounding grittier than usual. He walked over to the barricade to see what Hursh was doing._

_Hursh pressed a combination of button before a red light turned on much to Hursh's frustration. "I'm trying to reroute the blasted Power for the elevator." He pressed another combination and a green light turned on followed by several lights. "Ah! There we are." He said; glad to have gotten the power on. _

_He started walking towards the barricade but was stopped as he heard something crash, he turned to his right and saw a horrifying sight; it was a human, or what looked like one covered head to toe in leeches! Some leeches were falling off while the others were wriggling around and making a sickening squishing sound, and the thing was steadily making it way over to Hursh. Hursh frantically ran over to the barricade while Mark pulled out his Beretta handgun he had and fired a shot at it, the bullet was stopped by the leeches and had no effect on it whatsoever._

_Hursh climbed up on top of the barricade and was about to get over but lost his balance and fell backwards knocking over a cart used for the barricade and hit his injured hand on the fall, he was dazed and when he came to his senses he looked at his injury and saw fresh blood flowing from the wound, he saw to his misfortune the leech close in, Kevin and the others had come in in time to see leech man and tried to get over to help but it was too late, Hursh shot up and tried to run but was grabbed by leech man and thrust out the window, he screamed as leech man bit into him but was quickly silenced by the fall._

"_The fuck was that?!" Alyssa yelled, looking over at the broken window._

"_I don't know." Kevin said, putting his gun back into its holster. "But we better not stick around for it to come back." he said._

"_But what about the doctor guy?" Jim asked._

"_Did you not see what just happened? He's dead, gone. There's nothing we can do for him." Alyssa told him harshly, walking back into the hall._

"_Come on, let's get moving." Kevin told everybody, stepping into the hall. Mark sighed heavily before following him. David bowed his head slightly before leaving as well followed by everyone else._

_The elevator panel was lit up signaling it is ready for use, Kevin walked over to it and pressed the button for "__**B2F**__" but it didn't respond._

"_Now what?" Jim asked, puzzled as to why the elevator isn't working._

_George spoke up. "The way to B2F must have been locked; we need to go down to B1F and unlock it using the elevator control console." He explained, remembering how the head staff had locked it for 'Security reasons'_

"_Don't we need a passcode for that?" Yoko asked, adjusting her backpack to a more comfortable position._

_Kevin sighed before asking George. "Do you know the code George?"_

_George shook his head. "No."_

_David grunted in anger. "Where would the code be?" David asked him._

_George thought for a moment before saying. "It should be somewhere in the Nurse's station or the Doctor's lounge." He recalled._

"_Well, let's go then." Kevin said, he was about to go back inside the Nurse's station but was stopped by a sound coming from the vents, everyone heard it and looked towards a ventilation opening In the ceiling. Several thuds followed before the grate fell making everyone back up and raise their weapons, Yoko being the only one without a weapon hid behind David as he raised his pipe._

_Something small and black hit the floor in front of them with a splat sound, it was a leech! Several more had fallen and hit the floor followed by leech man who slithered out of the vent and hit the floor, he stood up and stumbled before making a gurgled groan and started shambling towards them._

_Kevin was about to fire when he heard a deep growling sound coming from the stairs, he looked and saw a dog, but it was covered in blood and had bits of meat hanging from its mouth, things had got worse now that more dogs had shown up._

_Leech man on one side and Zombie dogs on the other, everyone was in the middle of the room and had only one option. Kevin turned to the others and yelled. "Scatter!"_

_Everyone scattered as the Cerberus dogs chased after everyone, Kevin had started running down a hall followed by Mark Jim and Cindy, David Alyssa Yoko and George had run downstairs after fighting past the dogs where they had split up going down separate halls, George had gone down a path leading to the Ambulance bay where he ran into a room and locked the door while Yoko followed David who had gone left where they were chased into an office, Alyssa had continued forward followed by one of the Cerberus dogs into ICU part of the hospital._

_Back upstairs Kevin Cindy Mark and Jim were running from to Cerberus dogs that had chased them to an intersection where they were separated. Jim had run with Mark towards the patient rooms, Cindy was nearly bit by a zombie that had stumbled out of a room and was forced to run towards the ER. _

_Kevin had been running towards a room until he was knocked down by Leech man who had started to rip into his shoulder, Kevin yelled out in pain as he tried to get Leech man off, He reached for his 45 and shoved it under the leech's and fired a round making Leech man scream. Kevin used this chance to get up and run for the room where he stumbled in and fell against a locker, he opened the locker and got inside and hid. Leech man had come into the room and Kevin thought Leech man was going to attack him but Instead Leech man jumped up into the Vent opening and disappeared, Kevin then passed out from blood loss._

*End Flashback*

"_Wonder why he didn't attack me?_" Kevin wondered as he entered the ER, it was a complete mess; everything was knocked over and there were several bodies lying on the floor, the walls were pocked marked with bullet holes and the smell of iron and decay hit Kevin's nose forcing him to cover it. "Cindy?" he called out, hoping she would answer.

The ER was silent giving Kevin a feeling a dread as he moved past decayed bodies. Most of the bodies were wearing Military-grade gear, their clothes were colored urban camouflage and the gear they were wearing was standard looking gear, balaclavas and tactical vests. Their guns were missing though, only the empty clips and bullet casing remained.

"_From the looks of the ER these military guys were in a fight, but with whom, Civilians?_" Kevin wondered as he looked them over. "_No, these guys were killed by automatic weapons fire._" He thought.

Just then he heard a clattering sound come from a door that led to another pharmacy, Kevin whipped his head into that direction with his gun raised and slowly made his way over. "Cindy?" he called out softly, no answer. The door was partially open with a small light seeping out; the shutter was down over the counter preventing anyone from looking inside.

Kevin peeked inside but saw nothing so he carefully pushed the door open which produced a creaking sound, something then hit the door and forced Kevin back as someone rushed him, he grabbed the person by the arms and saw it was Cindy. "Condy1 Calm down, it's me Kevin!" He yelled.

She stopped Fighting and saw it was indeed him; she then embraced him in a hug before saying. "God where have you been?" she asked, holding a skillet.

Kevin saw it and remarked. "Were you cooking something? Cause I could go for some food."

She punched him in the arm before asking. "Where are the others?"

Kevin rubbed his arm, feigning pain. "I don't know, I haven't found them yet but we will." He said, holstering his pistol. "I found some people here in the hospital and they are helping me find everyone." He told her.

"There are other people here, where are they?" she asked, happy to know that there are others.

He pointed up. "There are six of them; three of them are upstairs while the other three are down here helping me look for everybody. Have you seen anyone?" he asked, wondering if the others are still alive.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. I hope everyone's okay." she said softly.

Kevin placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them, and all of us _will_ get out of this hellhole alive." he assured her, giving her a thumbs up and a wink.

She gave him a smile. "Okay, let's go then. The sooner the better right." she said.

The two then left the pharmacy to join Carlos so they could find Mark and Jim who had run towards the Patient rooms.

* * *

**With Carlos In The Patient halls. Third Person Pov**

Carlos was walking past the doors that led to the rooms of the injured, his mission? Find Jim and Mark, they had run this way when they were chased by Cerberus dogs. Carlos was checking each room calling out their names softly so as to not disturb any undead, or what Kevin and Dustin told them about, Leech man. So far he had searched fourteen rooms and still no sign of them.

Sighing he continued forward, all he wanted right now was to sit at home watching TV or smoke. "_Wish I had a smoke._" He thought, he would have to "appropriate" some when he gets out of here.

Carlos had just passed a room when. "What if their dead? What if it's just us!" a male voice said, fear in his voice.

"Quiet Jim, Those dogs might still be out there." an older gruff sounding voice said.

"_That must be them."_ Carlos thought, about time too. Carlos approached the door slowly and knocked lightly.

"Ah! We're gonna die!" Jim screamed.

Carlos heard Mark scoff. "Dogs don't knock Jim." He told him. Mark approached the door and said. "Who's out there?"

"Carlos Oliveira, are you Mark?" Carlos asked.

"Who's asking?" Mark replied.

"Kevin sent me to find you and the others." Carlos told him.

Mark opened the door and he had his gun raised slightly, he was inspecting Carlos with a keen eye. "Kevin sent you?"

Carlos nodded. "He's back that way, if you two would come with me we'll meet up with him and everyone else and get out of here." Carlos told him, eyeing the trembling Jim. "Is he all right?"

Mark looked back over at Jim and said. "Yeah, he's just a wuss." He said with a short chuckle.

"I am not!" Jim said in his defense, the trembling didn't help his him at all.

"Sure you're not." Mark said, putting his gun into its holster. He turned his attention back to Carlos "Did you say there were others?" he asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yes, there are six of us. Me and two other along with Kevin are down here looking for you while the other three are upstairs getting what we need to get out." He told him.

"Let's get moving then, come on Jim." Mark said, leaving the room followed by Jim.

Mark and Jim led by Carlos left the room and headed back to the intersection where they would meet up with Kevin Red and Cindy, if she was found that is. And look for the rest of the group, Jim had gotten ahold of a crutch and decided to use it as a weapon.

The three made their way across the hall before they were stopped by a low growling sound coming from behind them. Kevin turned his head around and saw a dog at the other end of the hall, Carlos flipped the safety off and whipped around and fired off three rounds just as the dog had started sprinting towards them, all three bullets hit there mark and the dog yelped before falling to the floor.

Just then four more had shown up and they didn't seem too pleased about what had happened to their comrade just now. "_Now is not a good time to be low on ammo._" Carlos and Mark thought; they had used most of their ammo on the zombie hordes they were running from.

"I would suggest running, like right now!" Jim said, Carlos and Mark looked to each other then started running along with Jim off into the other direction, followed by four very pissed off dogs.

* * *

**With Red near the offices. Third Person Pov.**

Red was outside the offices looking for any sign of Kevin's allies, beside him Pika was happily walking alongside him, carefully listening for any sounds that could be survivors. So far he wasn't having any luck hearing anything but the distant moans of the undead.

Red was surveying the hall he was currently in. it was a mess like the rest of the place, the offices had glass windows for walls so you could see in but they were smashed to pieces, the glass crunched under Red's foot as he walked over it, Pika had hopped onto his shoulder so he doesn't cut up his paw.

The halls were littered with broken glass and some small blood stains on the wall and floor, Inside of one office a deceased doctor was sitting in his chair, his eyes gray, open and staring off at nothing.

Up ahead was the office of the administrator for the hospital, the door was closed with a bloody handprint on the side of it.

Red walked over to the door cautiously with Pika on his shoulder, he held his Deagle tight in his hand as he gripped the doorknob and began to twist it. A click was heard and he pulled the door open, inside the office was rather clean and devoid of any damage other than a folder that was lying on the floor.

From the looks of the room there was no one inside so Red entered, the desk was well kept and clean of any trash, the desk was situated in front of two large windows that were covered by dark red curtains and on the desk were several files and an old looking computer.

Red walked over to the folder lying on the floor and picked it up; it was black in color and had the words. **"FOR YOUR EYES ONLY"** In bold on it. He opened it and inside were several documents pertaining to Umbrella's dealings with Raccoon city general and their testing of a variation of a T-Virus strain dubbed, due to its black coloration "The Black Tyrant Virus or BTV." on human Patients, the tests were to see if this variation of the T-Virus on the patients would mutate them into super soldiers without outrageous mutations such as claws or growing ten feet tall like the tyrants.

The first batch of test subjects to be injected with the BTV were ten in number, four survived the process while two had traumatic brain aneurisms, and the other two experienced uncontrolled rage and died after killing thirty umbrella staff and security members.

The four that survived had shown to have increased strength, endurance, speed and reflexes as well as a small increase in muscle mass and a 9.43% chance of an odd change in either eye or hair color, and have also shown to use firearms to a greater and much more deadly efficiency than Umbrella's top and elite soldiers, even if they've never used one before. And their healing speed has increased as well, while not as fast as Umbrella's "Project Alice" it is still an amazing find.

Inside the file were four pictures of the four that survived, they were all wearing black skin tight suit with the Umbrella logo on the upper right shoulder. Two were male and the other two female.

The first picture was a dark skinned male with a deep frown and was glaring daggers at the camera and had a shaved head and light green eyes and a scar going from his eye down to his collarbone. Below that was a name. "**Scarface.**"

The second was a male that had a wide grin on his face and was light skinned and had short crimson colored hair and silver eyes. His name was. "**Crimson.**"

The third was a Female, she had a calm look on her face and long jet black hair kept in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her name was. "**Li**"

The fourth was a scary looking women; she had a crazy look on her face and had her hair in a small Mohawk that was colored dark blue at the tips and was black at the base and brown eyes. Her name was. "**Buzz-saw**"

Red put the pictures back into the folder and started to walk out but stopped, he pointed his Deagle towards the chair that was turned around facing the window, he pulled back the hammer as the chair spun around, showing a person Red didn't expect to meet here of all places. "Why hello there Red."

* * *

**Dustchu: Wow! This is the longest thing I have ever posted ever! :D**

**Mew: Yes, it's very long.**

**Dustin: *Snickers* Long.**

**Red: …..**

**Mew: *Mew shakes her head.***

**Dustchu: Well no reviewers to thank but there are the people who favorite my story and followed it. I would like to thank the people who favorited: ****Lotto2355.****Lune the Twilight Fox.**** And ****Alfaq.**** As well as the lone follower: ****doom66**** thank you guys for the favorites and the follow, you guys rock! :D I hope you guys read this and I would love it if you reviewed this, worked really hard on this.**

**Mew: He's going to take a break from this and work a little on his Rise Of The Fallen fan fiction.**

**Dustin and Mew: Well till next time, bye! *The two wave.***

**Pika: Pikachu Pika! *Waves also.***


End file.
